High School Musical 2: Sing It All or Nothing
by BlackBeauty613
Summary: What's in store for the wildcats when Troy lands a job at Sharpay's club, Troy and Gabriella are together, and Sharpay hasn't let go of him yet? Will she get in the way of their love? If so, will Gabriella see the truth behind the scenes? Troyella.
1. Intro

"MR. DANFORTH! EVEN THOUGH IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, THAT DOSN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS! NOW WAKE UP AND STAY UP!" Ms. Darbus screamed at Chad.

Chad Danforth jumped and fell out of his seat onto the floor. He got back up and his face turned red because everyone was laughing at him.

Ms. Darbus glared at him and continued with what she was saying. "Now, as I was saying. I know it is the last day of school and you're all very exited for the summer, but that dosn't mean that you cut out school completely. You can still study, practice for next year's musicals, and prepare for an even harder year. Now as the blackboard says, have a happy summer! Please count down."

The students' heads automaticly turned towards the clock on the wall as they screamed "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

They screamed celebrating the last seconds of the school year. They all jumped out of their seats, grabbed their things, and ran out the door leaving Ms. Darbus whispering to herself "Teenagers."

Outside the school was mahem. You could see teens running all over the place, screaming their heads off, throwing things in the air, huddled in big groups, hugging their boy/girlfriends, and just doing other typical things you do on the last day of school. Chad met up with his best friends, Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsey, and his girlfriend, Taylor. They were all very exited just like everyone else. Troy had Gabriella, his girlfriend, on his back, and she had her hands around his chest for support. Sharpay and Zeke were in a tight hug, and Chad and Taylor were kissing. When they broke apart, Troy let Gabriella down, and Zeke let go of Sharpay, everyone made a vow to relax, party, swim, and have as much fun as possible over the summer. They exploded with a scream!

_Chorus:_  
What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out scream and shout!

_Troy:_  
Finally Summers is here,  
Good to be chilling out,  
I'm off the clock,  
The pressure's off,  
And my girlfriend's all about...

_Gabriella:_  
Ready for some sunshine,  
I'm about to take a chance,  
I'm here to stay,  
Not moving, No way,  
Ready for a summer romance...

_Troy & Gabriella:_  
Everybody ready going crazy are we right?  
Come on and let me here you say it now, Right NOW!

What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out scream and shout!

_Sharpay:_  
No rules, no summer school,  
I'm free to shop 'till I drop,

_Ryan:_  
An Education Vacation,

_Sharpay:_  
And the party never has to stop,  
Got things to do, I'll see you soon,

_Ryan:_  
And we're really gonna miss you all,

_Sharpay:_  
Missing you and you,

_Ryan:_  
and you and you,

_Sharpay & Ryan:_  
Bye bye and see you next fall...

_Sharpay & Ryan:_  
Everybody ready going crazy are we right?  
Come on and let me here you say it now, Right NOW!

What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out scream and shout!

_Troy & Gabriella:_  
No more waking up at 6 a.m.  
Now our time is all our own,  
Enough already we're waiting c'mon lets go..

_Everyone:_  
We're out of control!!!

School's out, lets show it!  
Champions we know it!  
Wildcats! Are the best!  
Red, White and Gold!  
When it's time to win we do it!  
Number 1, we proved it!  
Let's say it loud! All together!  
That's what the summer is all about!

Summer's here!  
Summer time is finally here,  
Lets Celebrate!  
We want to hear you loud and clear now!  
School's Out!  
We can sleep as late as we want to!  
It's our time!  
Now we can do what ever we want to!  
Summer's Here!  
It's our time!  
Celebrate!  
Come on and say what you know!  
Summer's Here!  
It's our time!  
Celebrate!  
The time of our lives!

After they sang, they all headed to Troy's house to get ready for the party that night. They put up banners, blew up balloons, set up the food table, and hooked up the stereo. After they finished, they looked at their work.

"They won't wanna leave after this party!" Gabriella said. Troy smiled at her and agreed.

They all went home and changed. They came back at 7 to make sure everything was in place. At 8, the guests started coming and the party was great! Gabriella was right. When Troy announced that it was the last song, they all booed. So the party was an hour longer. Why not, Troy thought. It's the last day of school for crying out loud! Finally at 11:30, the guests left. After they left, the 8 of them crashed on the couch. They said that they had never been that tired in their lives. They fell asleep for about an hour then they woke up again. They looked around the room and groaned at the thought of cleaning it up. But they talked to each other which seemed to make time go faster. After that, they all went home and prepared for the next day they had planned.

Out of all of them, Troy was the one who couldn't wait until the next day. tomorrow was Gabriella's birthday and he couldn't wait to give her her present. He looked in his side table's drawer to make sure the little black box was still there. Sure enough, it was sitting there in the back in a little clear box so that no dust would get on the black velvet on the black box. He smiled and thought about how he would give it to her. He fell asleep when he finally thought of a way. Tomorrow would be one of the best days of the whole summer.


	2. The Greatest Gift Ever Given

* * *

The next day, it was 9:00 and Troy was still asleep. When his mom walked in the room and saw that Troy didn't wake up yet, she saw 2 things wrong with this. He was supposed to be at work at 8:30 and she couldn't beleive that he didn't remember to set his alarm clock for this special day.

"Troy? Troy wake up. You need to go to work Troy. Come on!"

By now, she was pulling his feet at the bottom of the bed to try and pull him out of bed. But Troy was holding onto the rails at the top of his bed to prevent his mom from doing anything.

She finally gave up and called her husband into the room. He came in with a toothbrush in his mouth with toothpaste spilling out.

Mrs. Bolton explained the situation and Mr. Bolton tried to pull the covers off of his son, but Troy was holding onto the corners of the bedsheets and his dad couldn't do anything. He was about to yell at Troy until Mrs. Bolton had an idea.

She told her husband to calm down and then she whispered "Troy? Do you know what today is?"

Troy mumbled "I don't care."

Mrs. Bolton smiled and whispered in his ear "It's Gabriella's birthday."

Suddenly Troy ripped off the covers and ran to get his work uniform, which was a t-shirt and swimming trunks. Then he shouted "WHAT?!?!?!? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME SOONER?!?!?!?! I COULD'VE GOTTEN UP EARLIER!!!!!!!!"

He grabbed the black box from his bedside table carefully.

Mrs. Bolton smiled and said "We thought you would remember. Have a good day at work!"

Troy glared at them, ran downstairs, grabbed a protien bar, and tore out of the house into his car.

----

When he got to the country club, he tried to sneak in without his boss noticing. She was impossible to deal with if she got angry.

As soon as Troy tried to open the gate, it screeched and Linda, his boss, screamed "BOLTON!!! YOU'RE LATE!!! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLAINATION OR YOUR FIRED!!!!!!"

Troy thought quickly. If he told her that he slept in, he would be fired on his first day!

So instead he said "Umm Linda, I was, trying to call you to say that I was at my aunt's house 45 minutes away, but you wouldn't pick up. Now, according to the guidlines, if the employee calls to say that he's going to be late, he or she's excused. That's going by the rules, not me."

Linda softend up a little bit and let him in without a warning.

When she couldn't see, he smiled at himself and said under his breath "Sucker. My aunt's my neighbor."

----

When he climbed up to the lifeguard chair, he looked over the pool to make sure everything was OK. He smiled at the thought of acually having a job. He felt more mature now.

Within the next 2 hours of his shift, he had to blow the whistle 15 times to tell people to calm down.

_"Must be summer fever." _he thought.

When his shift was over, he jumped off the chair and got a popsicle. Then he waited for Gabriella. The night before, he told her to meet him after his shift at the pool.

After 10 minutes, he got confused. Where was she? He was about to call her when he saw Chad. He ran over to him and asked him where Gabriella was. Chad said that she was doing a show. She told Chad to tell Troy that she was going to be late.

After the musical earlier in the year, Gabriella got more interested in singing and playing the guitar. She got a job as a waitress and singer at the club.

Troy asked Chad when she would be done. Chad said in a few minutes.

Troy thanked him and ran inside the club. He heard music playing from the auditorium. He walked in and smiled when he saw Gabriella on stage singing Troy's favorite song "Make you Mine"

He sang along with her as she sang the last of the song:

**"All I wanna do is stand close to you, be by your side**

**All I wanna do is make the world revolve around you and I**

**What I would give up, what I would go through**

**To get it right**

**All I wanna do in this lifetime, is make you mine**

**All I wanna do in this lifetime, is make you mine"**

As she finished, she looked in the applauding audiance and her eyes landed on Troy. She looked at him and smiled. He returned it and cheered with the others thinking "She sang that for me."

After the show, Troy made his way to Gabriella's dressing room. The guards knew who he was and let him in.

He crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands saying "I'll give you a clue. He's hot, caring, and VERY proud of someone right now."

Gabriella stopped squirming and sarcasicly said "Gee. I wonder who that could be. I'mma guess... Troy?"

She turned around and shriked saying "Ahhhh my guess was right!" He smiled and said "And your prize is... a hug!"

He held her tight and then let her go. He then put his plan in action and said "Hmmm. I think something special is happening to you today but I can't remember. Oh, Troy what was it? Don't tell me. Oh! I know what it is."

As he said this, he coolly pulled out the black box.

Gabriella's face suddenly lit up and she smiled saying "Oh something VERY special is happening to me today. And you scared me for a second there. Now, tell me. What's in the box?"

Troy grinned and said "Close your eyes and I'll show you."

She closed her eyes.

Then Troy softly said "Open them."

Gabriella opened her eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace Gabriella had ever seen in her entire life. It was her name in glass bubble letters. The glass was in her 3 favorite colors, light blue, pink, and purple. On each end of the necklace was a pink heart made of authentic diamonds and each heart was lined with purple diamonds. In between each letter of her name were plain white diamonds.

Gabriella covered her mouth with her hand and tears threatened to spill down her face. She looked at Troy and tried to speak but couldn't. Troy just smiled and waited for her to find the words to say.

She finally said "Oh my... it's... I... you... how... just... oh my god! It's beautiful! You didn't have to do this."

Troy said "Gabby, It's your birthday. Of course I had to. Plus, this isn't all." He turned it over and it Gabriella read:

Gabriella,

Happy birthday! You're as beautiful as this necklace. I'm so happy that you're in my life. When I sing with you, I think that I'm in heaven. I will always be here for you when life get's hard. There will always be a place in my heart for you.

Love,

♥Troy♥

He then started to sing:

You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in

And I will love you 'till forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it half as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'till forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

So whenever you get weary  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love

And I will love you 'till forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there

And I will love you 'till forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
Ohh we'll get there  
This I swear

She couldn't hold in her tears anymore. They slowly flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. She looked at Troy and smiled. No words could ever describe that. All Troy said was "Personal message." This made Gabriella cry even harder.

She finally stopped and said "Oh my God! That was beautiful. You wrote that yourself?"

Troy nodded and said "Wanna wear it?"

She nodded and turned around to let Troy put it around her neck. When it was fastened, Troy got a mirror to show Gabriella her reflection. She thought she was going to cry again, but she got a hold of herself.

She smiled at what she saw and thanked him. He said your welcome and then asked her if she wanted to swim.

She happily agreed and went to the dressing room to change into her white bathing suit thinking _"He did this for me? He is so sweet! I can't imagine life without him._

* * *

**Awww! So sweet! lol! The first song is the chorus to Make You Mine by Vanessa Hudgens and the second one is This I Swear by Nick Lachey. It's so pretty! REVIEW!!! Thnx!**

**Rachel :)**


	3. Round One and Round Two

After she got changed, they walked out to see all of their friends there.

Chad, Zeke, and Taylor were swimming, Sharpay was tanning, and Ryan was reading a book called "How to deal with a difficult sibling". Troy and Gabriella smiled and joined the ones swimming.

After a few games of Chicken, Gabriella told them about the necklace Troy gave her. They asked to see it and Gabriella got it and showed it to them. Everyone's mouths dropped except Troy and Gabriella's. Troy smiled and so did Gabriella.

They asked how much it cost.

Troy said "Well, let's just say that, I won't be getting paid until next year."

Gabriella almost dropped the necklace into the pool when she heard that.

"WHAT?????!!!! That's how much it was???? Oh Troy!!!!!!! You seriously shouldn't have!!"

Troy said "Gabriella. I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me and how much you're worth. Your worth much more than that necklace but I knew how much you loved diamonds and I got it for you. It's ok. I'll find another way to get some extra cash."

Gabriella lightened up after she heard Troy sweet talk her.

She put the necklace in its case and continued swimming, thinking "He must love me a lot if he spent THAT much on me! You know what, I love him too."

The next day at the pool, they had a Chicken competition. Troy and Gabriella won most of the time. Sharpay and Zeke won only one game. Chad and Taylor won zip, so they were ticked. Ryan was the judge. Chad and Taylor joked that Troy and Gabriella paid him to say they won. Ryan pretended to be hurt but then they all laughed.

After that, Sharpay worked on her tan and Ryan went back to his book. The rest stayed in the pool.

Sharpay was watching Troy and Gabriella closely.

She heard Troy say "So Gabby. The summer talent show's in about 2 months. Wanna sing with me?"

Gabriella said "Of course! After the musical, I think we can win. Don't tell 'em this, but I think we can even beat Sharpay and Ryan."

When she said this, Sharpay's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe she said that.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!) 

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinkin?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinkin?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

She decided that she's played nice for too long. She was gonna get her back for taking the part in the musical, for stealing Troy, and for stealing the spotlight. The next day at the pool, she was gonna wish she never met Troy.

The next day, Sharpay told Ryan about her plan.

Ryan said "Sharpay! How could you? I thought you liked them now. Now you're gonna-"

Sharpay cut him off because he was talking too loudly and she said "Don't say anything to anyone! Or I'll ALL of your hats.

That shut him up.

She went over the plan again and Ryan reluctantly agreed.

She smiled and told him to get in position. She now needed to get rid of Gabriella.

She went over to the lifeguard chair and said "Hey Gabby! Want me to teach you how to tan?"

Gabriella said "No, that's ok. I like my skin tone."

Sharpay decided to go to Plan B. She said "Alright."

She casually looked around and then suddenly said "Oh my gosh someone's stealing your necklace that Troy gave you! Go save it!"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and then down at her own neck. Sharpay looked at Gabriella's neck and realized why she didn't leave.

She had the necklace on!

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and said "I think I caught the thief."

Sharpay's face turned red and she said "My bad. I… I thought that was your necklace. I'mma go."

She turned and stomped away because her plan didn't work already.

She almost packed up her stuff to go home when a boy from a group said "Were you arrested earlier? Because it's got to be illegal to look that good!"

The boys laughed and Sharpay said "I don't even know your name and I can already tell you're an asshole!"

The boy said "Ohhhh. Girl I don't mean no harm. I can see you with my t- shirt on!" as he quoted the lyrics from "Promiscuous".

Sharpay said "I can see you with nothing' on, burning in hell if you bring that on!"

The boys "ohhhh"ed and the main boy whispered "You are unpleasant"

Sharpay said "Wait 'till you see my bad side."

The boys were louder than ever. The main boy rolled his eyes and went back to talking with his friends. Sharpay was about to leave when she had an idea.

She went back to the boy and said:

"Sorry I was so rude. I've just had a really bad day."

The boy said "I thought hotties never had bad days."

Sharpay faked a laugh and said "You are so funny. I'm Sharpay."

The boy said "Derrick. You live around here?"

Sharpay said "Yeah. My parents own this club."

Derrick said "Seriously? Nice place. I really like the waterfall part of the pool. Makes you feel like you're underwater."

Sharpay said "Listen, I don't mean to be pushy, but, I need some help."

"With what?"

Sharpay got close to Derrick and said "See that girl who's talking to the lifeguard?"

Derrick looked over and said "Yeah. She's hot."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said "She stole him from me."

Derrick gasped and said "She didn't!"

Sharpay said "She did! And I wanna get her back!"

Derrick looked at her suspiciously and said "And get him as a boyfriend? Count me out!"

Sharpay said "No no no! I'm over him now. I just feel this rage for her and I wanna get her back for stealing him from me in the first place. Plus, I got someone else in mind, if you know what I mean." She got really close to him now and he couldn't refuse. He said he would help her and she said

"Great! Here's what you need to do."

She whispered her plan in his ear and when she was finished he said

"You're gonna do WHAT?? Isn't that dangerous?"

Sharpay said "You have no idea what I've done in the past. This isn't even CLOSE to risky for me. Now are you in or out?"

Derrick had to think for a moment then he said "Sure. As long as you don't get killed doing that!"

Sharpay said "I'm 100 percent sure. Now, get in your position."

Derrick nodded and ran in the direction of the lifeguard chair screaming "OH MY GOD!!!! A LITTLE KID'S DROWNING IN THE KIDDIE POOL!!!!"

Troy snapped to attention and looked at the kiddie pool saying "Where?"

Derrick then bumped the chair just enough for Troy not to feel it move and enough for Troy's strawberry shake to fall on Gabriella's white bikini top.

After it fell, Gabriella let out a small scream and Troy looked over at her, horrified that his shake fell on her chest.

Derrick, who was a pretty good actor, said "Oh my... I'm so sorry! Let me help!"

Troy said "That's ok. I'll take care of it."

Derrick pretended to be guilty then ran toward the bathroom area where Sharpay was.

When she was in his sight, he grinned and said "How was I?"

Sharpay smiled and said "Perfect. Ready for round 2?"

Derrick smiled and said "Oh yeah. Let's do it. Just be careful."

Sharpay said she would and waited for Gabriella to go change her top.

Once she left, Sharpay walked to the deep end of the pool and pretended like she was about to jump in. Derrick got a big beach ball and aimed at Sharpay. Sharpay took a deep breath and made her hands look like they were phones. That was the signal for Derrick to throw the ball at her.

Derrick also took a deep breath and said "Heads up!"

He threw the ball at Sharpay. It hit her in the head.

She screamed, took a deep breath, and then fell in the deep end of the pool. Troy looked in the direction of the scream. When he saw a shadow at the bottom of the pool not moving, he jumped out of the chair, ripped off his shirt, and dived in the pool. Everyone watched Troy.

Derrick thought "Come on Sharpay. Follow the plan. Do not exhale. Do not drown. You're gonna be OK. Just follow the plan. Come on."

Troy swam to the bottom. He saw Sharpay.

Gabriella put her new black bikini.

Troy swam down to Sharpay and grabbed her.

Gabriella straightened out her straps.

Troy was running out of air. He secured her over his shoulder and swam to the surface.

Gabriella gathered up her stuff, ready to go back outside.

Troy gently laid Sharpay down on the ground and checked for a pulse. Her heart was beating normally.

Gabriella was at the door when Ryan grabbed her and pulled her away from the window.

Troy then checked for breathing. Nothing.

Ryan said "Gabriella! There's something I have to tell you about Troy and Sharpay that you probably don't wanna hear but I have to tell you before it's too late!"

Troy thought "OH MY GOD!!!!!! I HAVE TO GIVE HER CPR! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!!!! OH, BUT I HAVE TO! HERE GOES!"

Gabriella wandered what Ryan had to say until he said "Their secretly going out! I'm sorry, but I had to tell you that before you found out for yourself!"

Troy tried once. Then he checked for breathing again. Still nothing. He told everyone to go to the gate to give Sharpay some room. Then he sucked in air, and tried again.

Gabriella didn't believe him until he said "You want proof? Look outside."


	4. Broken Hearts

Gabriella looked outside and almost passed out at what she saw.

Troy was all over Sharpay and she had her arms wrapped around him.

She froze for awile, not believing what she was seeing. Then the tears started to fall.

Ryan felt terrible, but it took him YEARS to collect all of those hats.

Gabriella was still frozen when Ryan said "Gabriella, i'm so sorry, but I had to tell you. When Sharpay told me, I almost cried too. She told me that Troy was gonna break up with you at your party. She told me not to tell anyone, but I couldn't keep it a secret. I had to tell you before you got hurt more than this. Again, i'm so sorry."

It took Gabriella a while to muster up enough strength to speak, but she did and said "How could... I... he... she... just... I thought... how could this happen?"

Ryan said "I don't know. I tried to tell her how you would feel, but, I guess you can't make her feel guilty about anything. Sorry. I tried."

Gabriella thanked him. They walked into the lobby together and started to sing:

**_Gabriella:_ He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
****_Ryan:_ I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
****_Gabriella:_ He almost kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
****_Ryan:_ Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about**

**_Ryan:_ You never know  
_Gabriella:_ Why am I the one who suffers  
_Ryan:_ You have to let go  
_Gabriella:_ He won't be the one to cry**

**_Gabriella:_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
_Ryan:_ Can't you laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth your time  
(Oh) You can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar**

**_Ryan:_ I trusted her, but when I followed him, I saw them together  
_Gabriella:_ I didn't know about her then 'till I saw her with him again  
_Ryan:_ I walked in on thier love scene, slow dancing  
_Gabriella: _He stole everything, how can he say I did him wrong**

**_Ryan:_ You never know  
_Gabriella:_ When the pain and heartbreak's over  
_Ryan:_ You have to let go  
_Gabriella:_ The innocence is gone**

**_Gabriella:_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
_Ryan:_ Can't you laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth your time  
(Oh) You can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar**

**_Ryan_ Tell me how to forgive her  
When it's me who's ashamed  
_Gabriella_ And I wish could free him  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
They're the ones to blame**

When they finished singing, Ryan left and she put her hands around her neck and relized that the necklace was still on it.

She took it off and looked at it.

She remembered when Troy and her first met.

She remembered how they talked together in the hallway when they found out that they were attending the same school.

She remembered tryouts for the musical.

She remembered practice for the musical.

She remembered them singing their hearts out on stage at the callbacks.

Then she remembered how they almost kissed after the basketball game, but Chad came in between before they did.

She smiled at all of these memories.

Then she remembered getting detention because Troy called her during class.

She remembered Ms. Darbus not letting them audition because they came late.

She remembered Troy saying how he didn't care about her and only cared about the game.

She remembered the entire school going crazy because Troy was getting into singing.

She remembered how Sharpay lied to Ms. Darbus about Gabriella because of a chilli fry accident.

Then she remembered what she just saw.

When she saw that memory, she tightened her grip on the necklace, raised her arm over her shoulder, then threw the necklace into the wall, shatering into tiny pieces.

When she saw it break, she broke into tears and ran home, leaving all of her things and the broken glass behind.

----

Using all of his strenghth, Troy pried himself away from Sharpay. She opened her eyes and grinned. He stood up while everyone else came over to Sharpay and asked her if she was alright. She didn't answer any of them. She just gathered up her stuff and looked at Troy, who was still trying to think of what to say to her.

Then he said "What was that????"

All Sharpay said was "You're a lifesaver Troy. Bye."

Then she walked out, leaving a very wet and very confused Troy.


	5. Talk It Out

Gabriella ran home thinking "How could he? I thought he was the one for me. The one who would be here for me when times got hard. That's what it said said on the neclace. Oh, Gabriella that neclace was a fake! Those wern't real diamonds! It was all just a plan! And how could Sharpay? I thought she was a friend of mine now! Guess that was a plan too!"

She bolted to her room and dived on the bed and sobbed into her pillow.

Then she looked up at her wall.

Troy and her were everywhere. Pictures from some of their dates were taped to the walls.

Then, rage built up inside Gabriella.

She got up and started to rip the pictures off the wall. She ripped them in half, twisted them, chewed on them, and spit them in the trash can. Then she went to the next wall. Every picture that had her closer to Troy or smiling or goofing off, Gabriella got angrier and angrier. She did this until there were just little pieces of tape on the wall and little bits of the pictures.

Gabriella looked around her room and fell back on the bed, even more upset. She didn't know why. She just got Troy off of her walls. Shouldn't she be happy? Aparently not.

She realized that she needed to talk to someone.

She thought back to last weekend.

Taylor was talking to her over the phone and asked her when they would start sleeping over at each other's houses. Gabriella said that she didn't know why and would get back to her.

Now was that time.

She got her cell phone and called her. When Taylor picked up, Gabriella tried to stop crying, but it was no use. She couldn't get over it. Taylor noticed her crying and asked what was wrong. Gabriella tried to talk, but she just sobbed.

Taylor couldn't understand.

An hour ago, Gabriella seemed to be on top of the world. Now, she seemed to be underground.

Taylor said "Whoh! Gabby, what's wrong? Is it Troy?"

When Taylor said his name, Gabriella lost it.

She screamed "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!"

She screamed that and just cried harder.

Taylor said "Ok, ok, ok! Sorry. What did Tr- HE, do?"

When Gabriella thought of it, the rage came back and she screamed "HE'S A DIRTY ROTTEN LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO IS SHARPAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'VE BEEN GOING OUT BEHIND MY BACK AND HE WAS GONNA DUMP ME AT MY PARTY TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO MY PARTY IF HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Taylor just sat in shock at Gabriella's rage. She never heard that from her before.

She shook it off and said "Alrighty then. I can tell you wanna be alone, so, bye."

She was about to hang up when Gabriella said "No! I'm sorry! It's just that, God, I want you to sleep over. Can we talk? Please?"

Taylor felt alot better now.

She said sure and Gabriella smiled for the first time in a few hours.

She got ready and thought "She always knows what to say. I can tell that i'll feel alot better about this tomorrow."

----

In about 10 minutes, Taylor came with her stuff. First, they got situated. Then they watched a movie.

After that, they talked. Chad popped up in the situation. Gabriella looked at the ceiling and tried not to cry.

Taylor realized this and said "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

Gabriella looked at her with tears in her eyes and said "That's ok. I know what it's like to be obsessed with someone. I used to feel that way all the time. Now, I just... I don't wanna talk about it."

Taylor wasn't gonna let her give up that easily.

She said "Gabriella. It's just gonna get worse if you keep it inside. You need to talk about it. I'm all ears."

Gabriella had to think twice. She had alot to say and she didn't know if Taylor could handle it.

She finally decided to give it a shot and said "Ok. Here goes."

----

_(Right after Sharpay left)_

Troy just stood there, trying to take it all in.

He eventually looked around at all of the faces staring at him.

He backed up and ran into the club looking for Gabriella. He ran until something in a corner caught his eye.

He walked over to it and bent down to get a closer look. When he saw what it was, he froze.

What he saw was little pieces of glass.

Colored glass.

There were also little diamonds.

When he looked even closer, the glass spelled something that made Troy want to pass out:

Gabriella.

He just sat there for a momment, still as a statue.

Then he gathered up the broken pieces of glass and the chain in his hands and did something he automaticly regreted. He looked at the back of the biggest piece. What he saw proved to him that this was the neclace he thought it was:

♥Troy♥

He stared at his name in hearts until tears formed in his eyes. His hands quivered until it spread to his whole body. He clutched the pieces in his hands and fell on the wall, finally letting his tears fall. He sat there crying.

Then he thought "Maybe she dropped it when she was walking out. But why did she leave? She probably had to go home for her birthday party there. But why didn't she tell me she was leaving? I have no idea. Get a hold of yourself! You don't know what happened. Just call her."

He stopped crying and took out his cell phone. He pushed and held the number 2, which was Gabriella's speed dial number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for her to pick up. It was her voice machine. He was shocked with what he heard on the machine.

It was her saying "Hey. This is Gabriella. For some reason, I can't come to the phone right now. So leave a message. And if it's Troy, don't even waste your breath. Don't try to talk to me ever again. Bye."

The phone beeped, but Troy didn't say anything. He finally hung up the phone and stared at the floor.

Then he realized that the broken necklace was no mistake. She purposly broke it, but he didn't know why. He obviously did something to make her angry.

Then the tears came again. He put his hand on his forehead and cried. Then he thought of something.

He thought back to the pool. Sharpay acted like she was supposed to drown.

Then he thought about Sharpay. She was the kind of person that makes you think one thing and she's really doing something else.

Just then, Troy was filled with anger.

He got up, held on tight to the broken pieces of the necklace, and ran home, thinking "If Sharpay did something to make Gabriella think I did something, she's gonna regret it!"

----

_(at the sleepover)_

Gabriella said "Troy gave me that neclace for my birthday. The back said this:

_Gabriella,_

_Happy birthday! You're as beautiful as this necklace. I'm so happy that you're in my life. When I sing with you, I think that i'm in heaven. I will always be here for you when life get's hard. There will always be a place in my heart for you._

_Love,_

_♥Troy♥"_

When Gabriella quoted the words from the necklace, tears ran down her cheeks. But that didn't stop her from telling her story.

She continued. "That was the sweetest gift i've ever gotten. I thought it meant that he really loved me or something. Now, I know that he dosn't even like me! So anyways, I was talking to him, then this guy came and said that a kid was drowning in the kiddie pool. So Troy turns around and looks. Then the guy bumps the lifeguard chair and Troy's shake falls on my bikini top! The guy offers to help, but Troy dosn't let him. I went in the locker room to change, and when I got out, Ryan said to look outside. I saw Troy and Sharpay making out! I mean, she had her hands all over him! And he wasn't pushing her away! So I threw the necklace he gave me on the wall and broke it. Then I ran home."

Gabriella was now bawling. Taylor just sat there, trying to comfort her and trying to take it all in. Then she thought about it.

She said "Listen. I'll call Troy tomorrow and see what's going on, OK?"

Gabriella looked up at her with tear stained eyes and said "OK. But if he lies to you, don't believe him."


	6. Will or Won't

Troy stormed into his house, angrier than he ever was in his entire life.

His parents were shocked that he was home early, but even more shocked when he came in furious!

His mom said "Troy? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Troy said "Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me, alright? Just leave me alone!"

He stomped up to his room, dripping wet because he didn't take the time to dry himself off at the club. He slammed his door and dived on his bed. He layed there and just thought about the day. He decided to call Chad. Troy saw him talking to Sharpay earlier, so maybe he had an idea of what was going on. He pressed and held number 3 on his phone, Chad's speed dial number.

When Chad picked up, Troy said "Hey man. Listen, I really need to talk to you."

Chad said "Yeah man. Shoot."

Troy said "Ok look. Remember when I had to give Sharpay mouth-to-mouth earlier? Well, I think that was planned."

Chad said "What do you mean 'planned'"

Troy said "Sharpay smiled when she woke up. Then I went in looking for Gabriella, and I found the necklace I gave her broken! At first I thought it was an accident, but then I tried to call her. On her answering machine, she says that if it's Troy, never try to talk to her again. I think Sharpay planned this. I don't know why or how, and I don't get the angle, but I think she has something to so with Gabriella. You were talking to Sharpay earlier. Did she seem different?"

Chad said "Nope. She was normal. But wait. She IS an actress. She was probably hiding something. Maybe your right. I think she is up to something. We just need to figure out what it is."

Troy said "Yeah. Thanks man. You don't know how much this means to me."

Chad said "Don't worry about it. You're my best friend. OK, I'll call Taylor. I just talked to her like 5 minutes ago. She said that she's at Gabby's house sleeping over. I'll talk to both of 'em. Then I'll call you back, alright?"

Troy said "Sounds good. Talk to you later."

Troy hung up and laid on his bed waiting. He couldn't believe that Sharpay was back for revenge. At least, that's what he thought she was doing. He eventually thought so much he fell asleep.

Troy woke up to his cell phone ringing. "That tone is SO annoying!" he thought.

He picked up the phone, not looking at the caller ID. He expected to hear Chad filling him in on what Gabriella told him.

Instead he heard a high pitched, very annoying, certain blonde saying "Hi Troy! I just wanted to thank you for earlier! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be talking to you right now! Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Troy was surprised to hear her. He was about to cuss her out for doing what she probably did to Gabriella, but he decided to not jump to conclutions. He wanted to ask a few questions.

He said "Sharpay. I need to talk to you too. Did you-"

Sharpay cut him off before he went any further.

"If you think this is about Gabriella, your right. Yes, I did do something to make her mad at you. Of course, I'm not gonna tell you EXACTLY what I did, I'm just gonna say, when I almost drowned, you shouldn't have pushed everyone away. That's all I'm gonna say."

Troy said "Sharpay! Come on! You're the only one who knows why the heck she's mad at me! Tell me!"

Sharpay said "Sorry. It's not a part of the plan. Chad just called me asking the same thing. I told him the same thing I just said to you. So don't ask him what I said. Who knows? After this talent show, maybe I'll tell precious Gabby the truth. But maybe I won't. Maybe I'll keep you apart until collage! Don't ask how. I just can. Bye Troy! See you at the club tomorrow!"

Before Troy could say anything, Sharpay hung up. Troy closed his phone and screamed into his pillow. He couldn't believe what was happening. He lost Gabriella to a lie. But he was determined to get her back. Whatever it took, he either had to sing it all or nothing.

* * *

**Ohhhh. Sharpay is such a bitch! lol! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Rachel**


	7. Who Am I?

_(both at the same time)_

Taylor's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was Chad.

She picked up and said "Hey Chad. What do you have on the situation?"

Chad said "I just got off with Sharpay. She admitted that she did something to hurt Gabriella. She said that maybe she'll keep them apart until collage if she feels like it and not to ask how just because she can!"

Taylor's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe Sharpay.

She said "What? She admitted it? Until collage?!?!?! If she feels like it?!?!?!?!?!? Oh, she better feel like it now! I'm gonna call her now so she can confess to Gabriella!"

She almost hung up when Chad said "Your just wasting your time. She also said that if she DOES feel like telling the truth, she won't tell until after the talent show."

Taylor said "Wait. That talent show's not until like 2 months."

Chad said "Exactly. She also said that if we ask Ryan, he won't say anything either."

Taylor was starting to get mad and said "Is 'he' there with you?"

Chad knew what she meant by 'he' and said "Nope. Sorry."

Taylor said "I'll call 'him' and have Gabby talk to him."

Gabriella also knew what she meant by 'he' and said "Oh, no I won't! I don't wanna talk to him ever again!"

Taylor's heart sank and said "Change of plans. She doesn't wanna talk to him."

Chad said "Oh come on! Alright. See if she'll talk to Sharpay."

Taylor said "Gabbs? Do you wanna talk to Sharpay?"

Gabriella thought and said "No! She's part of the problem!"

Taylor mumbled "When isn't she?"

She told Chad "No luck."

Chad said "Ugggghhhhhh. That explains why she canceled her party. I was really looking forward to that. OK. Can we pick this up tomorrow? I'm getting tired."

Taylor said "Me too. Sure. See ya."

Chad said goodbye and hung up.

Taylor put her phone away and looked at Gabriella saying "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Let's change the subject. Ummmm, OH, did you see what Kelly wore to school on the last day? Horrible!"

Gabriella forgot all about Troy and they jumped into talking about everything except boys. They talked until 4 in the morning. But when she fell asleep, Gabriella had nightmares about Troy.

She woke up in a cold sweat 4 times, thinking "This is rediculous. I have to talk to him."

----

Meanwhile, back at Troy's house, the same thing was happening. Troy could barley sleep.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he had nightmares of Gabriella kissing some other dude and then saying "Sorry Troy. You had your chance. Why don't you go find Sharpay? She's the one you really want to be with anyway."

Troy also woke up soaked from his sweat. He didn't know what she meant by "Sharpay's the one you really want to be with." But he thought it had something to do with the problem. He sat there trying to put it all together, but he was too tired. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't.

So he just lie there, staring at his ceiling, thinking "Can't believe I lost her to a lie. Sharpay, how could you?"

----

For the next month, Troy never saw Gabriella at the pool. Right after his shift, he did 10 laps in the pool, just thinking. When he got out one day, he saw someone he hoped to never see again.

Sharpay walked over to him and said "Having a nice summer? Havn't seen you in like a month! Where've you been?"

Troy just said "Anywhere you havn't been. What do you want now?"

Sharpay said "Awwww. Poor Troy. Still miss your precious Gabriella?"

Troy was this close to beating the crap out of her, but he resisted the temptation and said "Why?"

Sharpay looked at him weird and said "Cause I wanna work on my tan. Why else?"

Troy shook his head and said "Not why are you here. I mean, why are you doing this to us? Me and Gabriella. We never did anything to you."

Sharpay said "That's where your wrong Troy! You did everything! You stole the musical, you let her steal you away from me, and you're about to steal the talent show! Shall I go on?"

Troy stood there, finally getting proof that Sharpay did everything. He already knew that she liked him. Then he remembered something.

He said "Did that one guy help? The one who bumped the lifeguard chair and threw the beach ball at you?"

Sharpay smiled and said "Ahhh, you mean Derrick? The guy I'm dating? Oh yeah. He did ALOT! And I'm very proud of him."

Troy was surprised that she was dating _him_ and dumped Zeke. He thought he was a walking distaster, but it was all just a plan.

Troy stared at Sharpay and she said "Troy! I know I'm beautiful, but you don't have to stare!"

Troy was suddenly filled with rage and said "You know what? I done! Alright? I'm done fighting with you, done arguing with you, and done letting you get away with breaking us up! Why can't you just admit that we're better? You've had your chance to be in the spotlight! Now you better move and make way for me and Gabriella! it never was and never will be all about you Sharpay! The only reason Ryan follows you is because he's scared of you! You'll make anyone's life a living hell if they don't listen to you! You know why Gabby has so many friends? It's because she's nice! You know why I fell for her? Because she's the girl that will give you the shirt right off her back if you need it! You can't be like her because your heart is made of stone! You got me? Good! Now move!"

Sharpay stood there in shock. She wasn't used to someone speaking to her like this, not even her mother. She stood there, looking into Troy's blue, angry eyes.

Then she stepped to the side.

Troy headed for the door.

Sharpay suddenly said "You know why I am the way I am?"

Troy said "I should be delighted to hear it."

Sharpay said "Because that's who I am in my heart."

Troy shook his head and said "No."

He turned around and said "It's because you chose who you are. Everyone has a choice to be who they want to be. You chose to be mean. Gabriella chose to be nice. None are my problem. I chose to care for her. You chose to brake her heart. Admit it Sharpay. You live off of people's pain. Whenever someone breaks their arm or their boyfriend or girlfriend dumps them, you just get stronger. Trust me. You would be better off living off of people's happiness."

Sharpay just stared at him with tears in her eyes. She knew he was right. She just didn't want to admit it.

Troy then got his stuff and walked out, leaving Sharpay asking herself "Who am I?"


	8. First Broken, Now Shattered

After about 3 weeks, Gabriella realized that she's put talking to him off for too long. After the nightmares pushed her too far, she finally called him.

Troy was staring at his ceiling when his cell phone rang. He looked at the phone, then at the ID.

Gabriella!

He sat up streight and took the phone in his hands. He stared at it for a split second then slowly opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. We really need to talk."

"Yeah. We do."

"Troy? Did you or did you not cheat on me?"

"Of course I didn't! Why would you think that?"

"Because a month ago, I saw you kissing Sharpay and you wern't pushing her away."

"Where'd you see that?"

"At the pool. She was on the ground and you were on top of her. She had her arms all over you and you didn't do anything about it!"

Troy thought back to it. CPR! It all made sense to him now. Sharpay tried to make Gabriella think that he was cheating on her by Troy giving Sharpay CPR to make it look like a kiss!

"Gabriella! That is NOT what you thought it was! I was giving her CPR!"

"Oh right. It's normal for someone to be unconcious but still have thier hands all over thier rescuer. Yup! That makes alot of sense Troy!"

"No! Gabriella! Wait! I-"

"You know what? I don't feel like talking to you anymore! Bye!"

Before Troy could say anything else, she hung up. Troy sat there with the phone to his ear for a momment, then closed it. He closed his eyes, trying to hold in tears. He finally gave up and cried into his pillow.


	9. The Truth Is Revealed

The next 2 weeks were torture for Troy and Gabriella.

Troy never saw Sharpay at the pool. He thought that it was because of what he said to her and now she's depressed or something. He felt bad about that.

As for Gabriella, she felt so empty without Troy. She remembered the good memories and the good feelings. She briefly forgot the bad memories and just broke down and cried. Then she told herself "Forget about it. He's not worth the tears. He cheated on you, remember?" She got a hold of herself and moved on.

Finally one day at work, Troy convinced himself that he needed her back. "I can't stand this! This is affecting me so much! I can't play basketball anymore for crap, I can't sing because my voice always breaks, and I'm just empty. I don't know what to do with myself. I have to realize the truth. I really want to sing in the talent show. There's only like 4 more weeks and if you wanna sing with her, you better get moving."

Then he formed a plan. An expensive and VERY dangorous plan.

* * *

That night, Troy went to the jewelry store and looked in the window. It was still there. He smiled and walked in.

Then he went to the club. He walked around back until he came to the door to the music room. He slowly looked inside the club.

He was right on time.

Gabriella had just gotten out her guitar and started talking to the show directer.

They were talking about how she would sing in the talent show.

Troy looked at the ground dissapointed. Then he held his head up at the thought of getting her back with what he was about to give her.

He was about to put his plan in action when Gabriella said "Ben? Can I sing a new song I wrote?"

Ben, the show directer, said "Sure! I would love to hear it!"

Gabriella started the song on her guitar and then started to sing:

**Gabriella:**

**"Ooh no**

**Come with me, stay the night**

**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**

**What do you expect me to say**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**You take my hand, and you say you've changed**

**But boy you know your beggin don't fool me**

**Because to you it's just a game**

**So let me on down**

**Cause time has made me strong**

**I'm starting to move on**

**I'm gonna say this now**

**Your chance has come and gone**

**And you know**

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**I was young and in love**

**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**

**And now you wanna communicate**

**Go find someone else**

**In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself**

**You gotta problem**

**But don't come askin me for help**

**Cause ya know**

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**I can love with all of my heart baby**

**I know I have so much to give**

**I have so much to give**

**With a player like you, I don't have a prayer**

**That's the way to live, yeah oh**

**It's just too little, too late**

**Yeah**

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway**

**You know it's just too little too late**

After Gabriella sang, tears came to her eyes.

She put the guitar down and said "Ben? Can I get some air before we go any further?"

Ben said "Sure! That was beautiful! Take your time."

Gabriella smiled weakly and walked outside.

When Troy saw her coming, he quickly slid to the side to hide himself. He just looked at her for the first time in a month. Then he was about to put his plan into action, but then Gabriella started to sing:

**"We're soarin', flyin',**

**There's not a star in-"**

Gabriella heard a deep, framiliar voice singing

**"Heaven that we can't reach"**

Then he said jokefully "Isn't that my line?".

Gabriella just looked at him for a second, then said "Troy? Don't ever scare me like that again! What is wrong with you? And what are you doing here? The club's closed! You're not allowed here!"

Troy said "Tonight's Friday. The staff's allowed here until 10. You're a waitress and singer. I'm the lifeguard. We're both allowed here. Anyways, I need to talk to you."

Gabriella was furious that he proved her wrong, and she said "Don't get smart with me! And no! I don't wanna talk!"

Troy said "OK. I talk and you listen. Gabriella, the situation isn't what you think. I'm not cheating on you. Never did, never will. I swear to god, I was giving her CPR. She just made it look like I was making out with her. If you don't believe me, then just remember that Sharpay's the kind of person that makes you think one thing and she's doing something else. And why your birthday? That was one of the stupidest part of her little plan. If I was cheating on you, I would wait till like after your birthday. That's not a very nice present now is it?"

Gabriella was pretending to check out her nails while he was talking, but she was listening.

She heard every word. Troy noticed this, but he didn't know that she was listening.

He said "Gabriella? Did you hear me?"

Gabriella looked up at him without moving her head and said "You expect me to believe that? No, that's the stupidest part of your little plan! I know what I saw Troy! Don't try to hide it!"

Troy tried to explain before she got out of control and said "No, Gabby, listen-"

Gabriella lost it and screamed "NO TROY! I'M TIRED OF LISTENING!!! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!!! I don't wanna get back together with you because everytime I think we're going going somewhere, someone comes and tears us apart, and, I just don't wanna go through that again!!!"

Troy cut her off before she went any further and said "You don't have to go through that again. You can trust me."

Gabriella shot back "Why Troy?!?!?! Give me one good reason why I should trust you!!!"

Troy couldn't hold it in anymore and he yelled "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!"

Gabriella thought her heart wasn't beating anymore. Here, standing in front of her, was someone who said that they loved her. Not a family member, but a real boy. A family member didn't have a choice but to love her, but Troy did.

Gabriella looked at him and said with difficulty "W-w-what?"

Troy said with tears in his eyes "I love my family. My mom, my dad, my aunt and uncle, and the rest of them. I love my friends. Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsey, Jason, and everyone else. But you. I love you in a way that I never thought was possible. I thought I did before when we sang Breaking Free, when I won the game, when I gave you the necklace, but now! Now I know in my heart that I really love you. I've never felt this way about anyone. I told Sharpay that the reason I fell for you and not her was because you're smart, beautiful, caring, nice, generous, and everything else a guy could wish for in a girl! I told her that I didn't fall for her because she has a heart of stone! Yeah. I really feel like dating someone who blows off a date because she couldn't find the right outfit or because she already made plans AFTER I asked her out! I really feel like dating someone who I know is cheating on me. Yeah! I really feel like going through that! Come on! Think about this! What excuse do I have for cheating on you? Why would I waste all of that money just to fool you? Why do you think I pushed Derrick away when he spilled my shake all over you? It's because I wanted to protect you. Because my world revolves around you. Because I love you out of my mind. I'm not asking you to get back together with me. I just want you to know what kind of guy I am. I'm not asking you to trust me. I just want you to know the truth. Alright?"

Gabriella was stunned. She stood there, staring at him, completly speechless. Then she tried to speak, but she couldn't.

She tried again and again, until she finally gave up, closed her eyes, let her tears fall, and let her head fall into Troy's chest. She wrapped her arms around him and he stroked her hair.

Then he said "Gabriella. I'm here. I won't let you slip away that easily. I won't give up on you. I'm right here. You're OK. Alright? It's OK. I love you."

With every word he said, she just cried harder. Troy finally let his tears fall too. He felt her pain. He hugged her tighter and tighter.

He kissed the top of her head while she cried into his chest.

* * *

Back at the Evans house, Ryan was sitting in his room, finishing his book. He had 5 more pages to read. He stopped when his computer beeped, signaling a new email message. He opened it and groaned when he saw who it was from. Sharpay. He rolled his eyes, but read it anyway. It read

_meet me in my rum. i need 2 talk 2 u asap:-)_

He deleted the message and wondered why she didn't just walk over to his room and talk to him. But he got up and walked over to her room and knocked.

She said "Come in" from the inside.

She hated it when people just barged in.

He poked his head and said "When are you just gonna start walking over to my room and talk to me?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said "Second Tuesday of next week. Listen. I need you to spy on Montez at the club. See if she's still miserable. Take Pinkie with you."

Sharpay picked up her puppy Yorkie and handed her to Ryan. Ryan took the dog in his arms and asked "Why?"

Sharpay looked at him like he was stupid and said "So that we don't raise suspition! If you just go there without an explination, their gonna think that your spying! If they see you, say that your taking her for a walk! God! Sometimes I think your not even my brother, your so stupid!"

When she looked down at her nails, Ryan glared at her and walked out of the room, with Pinkie with him, thinking "You know what? Sometimes I think your not even MY sister. And I can't help it if I'm slow!"


	10. Three Magic Gifts

Back at the club, Troy still had Gabriella in the tightest hug he ever gave anyone.

Still buried in his chest, she sobbed "I'm sorry Troy! I'm so sorry! I thought it was-"

Troy knew what she meant and said "Shhhhh. I know. You don't have to say it. She's really good at doing that. At least you know the truth."

He felt her squirm and he let her go.

She looked up at him with tear stained eyes and said "Yeah she is. Can't believe I was so stupid to believe it."

Troy said "You wern't stupid. You just... didn't have an open mind I guess. You OK now?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

Troy smiled and said "And I seriously do love you. I wasn't saying that just out of nowhere. I do. And if you don't feel the same way, I'm fine with that. Just wanted you to know how I feel. Now, I have 3 things for you, but you don't have to take the last one if you don't want to. But you should know what it is after the second one."

It took Gabriella a minute to process what he said, but she finally got it and said "Alright."

He reached in his pocket of his shorts and pulled out a box. A black velvet box. Gabriella froze.

Was what she thought was in, in it?

Troy held up the box and said "Belated birthday gift."

As he said this, he opened the box. Gabriella stared at what was in it.

There it was.

The replica of the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen in her life.

The beautiful glass necklace, reconstructed, and with a few sparkles in the glass.

She felt her eyes grow heavy with tears, but she didn't cry yet. When she finally looked away from the necklace, she looked up at Troy, who had a serious look on his face. Then he grinned. With a shaking hand, Gabriella turned it over and without even reading anything, she knew what it said.

Troy said "The front may look the same but the back is different." Gabriella looked at him and then turned it back over and slowly read:

Gabriella,

Happy belated birthday. I'm sorry about what Sharpay did to you. Just forget about it. Don't forget you have me. I'll always be here for you. You know you have my heart. You did when I first saw you. I love you so much.

With so much love,

♥Troy♥

Gabriella turned the neclace over and finally let old and new tears fall.

She looked up at him with difficulty and said "Oh my... It's beautiful! But what about the-"

Troy lifted out the bottem of the box and Gabriella's heart really broke then.

Resting in the bottom of the box were the shattered pieces of the first necklace.

Gabriella was about to say something, but Troy cut her off and said "I know. You're so sorry. You didn't know what you were thinking. You're such an idiot. Except for the sorry part, none of it's true. You knew exactly what you were doing. You were just angry, crushed, shattered, and just confused. You weren't or will ever be stupid. You just didn't know what to do."

Gabriella smiled and said "Personal message?"

Troy nodded and said "It would look great with yor top."

Gabriella knew what that meant and turned around. She felt the cold silver chain rest on her neck. He let her look at herself in a mirror and she smiled.

Then she said "This is beautiful. Best gift I ever got again. Now, what's the second gift?"

Troy looked in her eyes for a second, then he gently placed his hand on her cheek, slowly leaned in, and closed the gap between them.

The second present was a kiss.

Not one of those hot, firey, tounge kisses. The kiss that Gabriella wanted to have when she had her first kiss. She heard rumors that he was a good kisser, but she never knew it would be like _this_.

He finally pulled back and looked in her eyes again. Gabriella was holding her breath. She couldn't believe that she just had her first kiss. With Troy Bolton.

She just looked at him for a second and then said, or tried to say "Oh my...I just... had my...first...Oh God! Oh my God! Wow! That was... Oh God!"

Troy loved it when she couldn't speak. She was so cute.

She looked in his eyes and said "So that's the second present? Wow. I've heard some rumors that you were good, but whoo!"

Troy smiled and said "I couldn't hold it in anymore. You would've gotten it earlier, but Chad got there before I got the chance. Yeah, thanks alot CHAD!"

Gabriella laughed and said "And the third gift?"

Troy smiled and said "Told you that it depends if you wanna take it or not. You should know what it is after the second one. Guess?"

Gabriella pretended to think then said "Let me take a wild guess."

She smiled and leaned in. She closed her eyes and they locked lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her so close to him, he could faintly feel her heart beating.

Troy traced his bottom lip with his tounge.

Troy's past girlfriends told Gabriella that when he did that, he wants "access".

She granted it and let him explore her mouth respectfuly. It all felt right to Gabriella.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

Not by thier parents, but by someone FAR worse.


	11. Back In Buisness

Ryan walked around the block in the direction of the club.

He hated the fact that Pinkie only likes to be walked by Sharpay, so she was barley moving, probably out of protest. So Ryan had to drag her along on her little pink leash. Pinkie couldn't stand it when someone carried her.

When the club was in sight, Pinkie walked like Sharpay was walking her. Sharpay had trained Pinkie to act normal when a plan was in action, no matter who was walking her. Ryan had sometimes tried to trick Pinkie into thinking a plan was in action to make her more cooperative, but Sharpay always caught him. Ryan cautiously walked up the parking lot of the club and around back.

He saw two shadows near the 18th hole of the golf course.

He thought that it was Gabriella and Ben, until he saw how close they were.

He was looking until a car drove by with it's headlights on. The light shone on the two figures.

Ryan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped at what he saw.

Troy and Gabriella were kissing!

They were all over each other!

Ryan looked around and ran home, this time carrying Pinkie.

Ryan was relieved when he got home.

Pinkie had barked and scratched and bit Ryan in an attempt to walk. Ryan opened the door and bolted to Sharpay's room.

He didn't knock when he got to her room. He opened the door and let Pinkie down.

Sharpay was talking on her cell phone when Ryan came in.

She glared at Ryan and said "Katie, my stupid brother needs me. Ttyl (talk to you later).

She hung up the phone and shot a deadly glare at Ryan, saying "Ryan, what the hell?!?!?! Did I NOT tell you to knock before entering?!?!?!?".

Ryan was catching his breath and said "Sorry. But I have MAJOR news about Troy and Gabriella!".

Sharpay was surprised when she heard "MAJOR news" and said "What is it?".

Troy and Gabriella reluctently pulled apart.

They smiled, still very close.

"Happy Birthday." Troy whispered.

Gabriella replied "Thanks. Those were the best 3 gifts I've ever gotten.".

Troy smiled and said "Your first?".

Gabriella nodded and Troy said "How was it?".

Gabriella smiled and said "The best feeling I've ever had in my life. You're amazing.".

Troy smiled and said "Thanks. That's what my past girlfriends said. But none of them were as good as you. That was awsome for your first. Believe me.".

Gabriella had butterflies in her stomach as Troy whispered in her ear.

She smiled and said "Wow. Didn't think I was THAT good!".

Troy laughed and said "You have no idea.".

Gabriella laughed and went in to kiss him again, but Ben yelled "Gabby! Where are you? You have a lot of work to do if you wanna sing that song in the talent show! I think you've had more than enough air. Come on in!".

Gabriella rolled her eyes and left Troy's arms and said "Oh man. Just when I was getting comfortable! Don't worry. I'll tell him I'm not singing alone.".

Troy said "Thanks.".

Gabriella said "Your welcome. Thanks for an amazing night. See you at the pool tomorrow?".

Troy nodded and said "Defitently. Bye.".

He waved and started towards home, but Gabriella said "Troy?".

Troy turned around and Gabriella said "I love you too.".

Troy smiled.

So did Gabriella, until Ben called "Gabby? Now!".

Gabriella waved at Troy one last time, then turned into the building saying "Yes Ben! I'm in the building!!".

Troy laughed and said to himself "Troy my man? You sir, are back in buisness! Yeah!".


	12. Chemical Reaction

Sharpay's fists pounded into the table so hard, her cup with water fell on the floor and papers flew everywhere.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THEIR BACK TOGETHER??????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE NOT BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I VOWED TO MYSELF THAT I WOULD KEEP THEM APART UNTIL AFTER THE TALENT SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Ryan usually ran if Sharpay was like this, which was rare. But he was a part of the situation, so he couldn't go anywhere.

He just sat there, scared.

He said "Calm down. Ummmmmm, I don't know for sure if they were back together. Maybe it was someone who looked like Troy that was kissing Gabriella! Yeah that's it!"

He knew that wasn't true.

The light from the car stayed on Troy and Gabriella long enough for Ryan to verify that it was them.

Sharpay glared and said "I don't give a crap if it was Bolton or not! The main thing is that she was happy!!! And this guy might be just as good as Bolton!! So we still don't stand a chance in the talent show if that's what's going on!!!!! Ugggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This isn't happening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed through clenched teeth.

Ryan felt bad about it.

He was happy that they were back together, but he felt bad that it was affecting everything so much.

He looked at the ground and said "So what do we do now?"

Sharpay paced back and forth angerly and said "We need to get them apart again! And soon! We need to keep them apart until the talent show! Hell, after this, I'm gonna keep them apart until AFTER COLLAGE!!!!!!!! I was gonna tell her the truth after the talent show, but now she has me pissed!!! I'll have a plan in the morning! Now, out! I need time to think!"

Ryan jumped out of his seat and quickly ran to his room, thinking "I am SO glad to get out of there ALIVE! Oh Ryan! Come on! You need to have some self respect for yourself! Should I listen to her or not?"


	13. Here We Go Again

The next morning, Troy was sleeping like a baby with a smile on his face.

His mom came in his room and whispered in his ear "Troy? Wake up. You need to go to work!"

Troy slowly opened his eyes and mumbled "What time is it?"

His mom said "Look at the clock."

Troy sat up and looked at his clock.

9:30!

Troy's eyes widened and he tore out of bed and grabbed his swim trunks and t-shirt.

He grabbed an energy bar, ran to his car, and drove to the pool.

He looked in the building.

He didn't see Linda. He sighed with relief and opened the gate.

He walked to the chair and sat in it.

He saw someone come over to him.

The woman said "Are you Troy Bolton, the lifeguard?"

Troy nodded.

The woman said "Hi. I'm Carey. Did you just get here?"

Troy said "Uhhh. Yeah. Hi Carey."

Carey said "Hi. I'm filling in for Linda. I just saw you come in and it says here 'If the lifeguard on first shift is late, ask him for an explanation. If he gives you something that's not regulation or is being smart, fire him.'". Explanation please."

Troy said "Ummm. I'm sorry. I just stayed up really late last night and I slept in. Am I fired?"

Carey thought for a minute, then said "What did you do last night?"

Troy said "Did Linda tell you about 2 months ago when I had to give a girl CPR?"

Carey nodded.

Troy said "Well, that really affected the relationship with me and my girlfriend. Last night, I finally made her realize the truth and got back together with her."

Carey said "Well Troy. I'll let you off with a warning. I won't tell Linda. I know how hard she is to deal with. Prove to me that you got back together with her."

Troy was about to call Gabriella, but she came running from inside the building. Troy jumped off the chair, picked her up, and spun her around.

Carey smiled and said "That's enough proof for me. Have a nice day you two."

Carey walked back inside the club.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and smiled, saying "Good morning!"

Gabriella said "Good morning to you too! So, late AGAIN were you?"

Troy rolled his eyes and said "Maybe. SOMEONE kept me up last night so I slept in!"

Gabriella laughed and said "Hey! I wasn't the one who came to the club at 9:30 at night!"

Troy said "Oh please! You were there too!"

Gabriella laughed until she saw Sharpay walking up to them.

Sharpay put on a fake smile and said "Hey! Wow. So you two are back together. Isn't that something?"

Gabriella didn't notice the sarcasm and fakeness, but Troy did. He gave her a dirty look and rolled his eyes.

Gabriella, however, just smiled and said "Yeah. I'm glad. I feel SO much better now!"

Sharpay, continuing to be fake, said "Wow. I'm so happy for you. How'd it happen?"

Troy, again, shot her a glare.

Gabriella said "Well, last night Troy came to the club, talked to me, said those three magic words, gave me 3 gifts, and my first 2 kisses!"

Sharpay just wanted to slap her, but just smiled and said "Wow. 3 magic words and your first 2 kisses. That's sweet. Yeah. Listen, Troy, can I talk to you for a quick sec?"

She grabbed his arm, not really giving him a choice. She had to drag him because he refused to move his feet. Gabriella didn't like it.

Ryan then came over to Gabriella and said "Hey! What's up?"

Gabriella turned to him and said "Hey! Not much. Just wondering what your sister's saying to Troy. What do you think?"

Ryan frowned and said "I don't know. She said that she's gonna try to break you guys up again until after collage... oh shit!!!"

Ryan slapped his hands over his mouth.

Gabriella spun around and looked at him in disbelief, saying "WHAT?!?!?!?! What did you just say?"

Ryan took his hands off of his mouth and said "Uhhhhhhhh. See, Sharpay explained her plan to me this morning. Our dad also runs the company where if you need a new job or you wanna move, they help you out. Troy's dad wants a new job and Sharpay's gonna tell our dad. She said that she's gonna tell our dad that he wants a new job in California. Over there, she's blackmailing Troy. If he doesn't break up with you on his own in a few minutes, she's gonna tell our dad."

Gabriella just stared at him.

Then she said "S-s-so, what your saying is, Troy may be, m-mo-moving?"

Ryan stared at the ground and said "If he doesn't break up with you first."

Gabriella said "He doesn't have the heart to do that."

Ryan said "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know you two just got together, but unless she doesn't tell, he's gonna be moving."

Ryan didn't notice Gabriella's tears because her face was already wet from the pool.

She said "Here we go again. Just as we're getting somewhere, someone comes and tears us apart."

Ryan's heart was shattered. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Sharpay how much she was hurting everyone.

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry! I'm shooting for 3 reviews a chapter. You'll get 2 chapters in 1 day if I get 6! So whatcha waiting for?? Start reviewing! And ideas are accepted! Thnx! **

** Rachel**


	14. No Choice

After about 5 minutes, Troy walked over to Gabriella with hurt written all over his face.

He was confused when he saw tears in her eyes too.

He said "We need to talk."

Gabriella put her hand up as if saying 'stop' and said "Save it. I know what you're gonna say. We can't go on this isn't working out, I can't do this, and all that other crap. I know."

Troy looked at her in confusion and said "What are you talking about?"

Gabriella said "Hiding the truth! You just got blackmailed, didn't you?"

Troy broke the eye contact and nodded.

Gabriella said "So that's it? The day after we make up and make out we brake up again?"

She could tell that Troy was on the verge of crying.

He said "How'd you know?"

Gabriella nodded in Ryan's direction and said "Devil's twin."

Troy nodded in understanding.

Gabriella said "Get it over with."

Troy looked at her and she looked away.

She couldn't take the hurt in his eyes.

He gathered up the rest of his energy to do one of the hardest things he'd ever ever have to do.

Then he said "Gabriella. I love you, but, I just... I... I can't do this anymore."

Gabriella looked at the ground, tears spilling from her face. She knew Troy was going to break up with her, but it hurt even more to hear it happening.

Troy said "This 'us' thing... isn't working out."

Tears were now streaming down his face.

He continued with difficulty.

"I... have no choice."

Gabriella took in a deep breath. She knew what came next.

"We have to break up."

Gabriella buried her face in her hands and ran to the gate.

Troy didn't bother to follow her.

**I'm SSSSSSOOOOOOO sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be up either today or tomorrow. R&R! ♥**


	15. How Does It Feel?

Gabriella tore through the parking lot towards her car thinking "I guess he did have the heart to do it! I don't know if I should let it slide or be angry! I can't believe it happened AGAIN! I need to tell Taylor."

She took out her cell phone and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Taylor? It happened again! Only this time, I'm not mad."

Taylor knew what she was talking about and said "What happened?"

Gabriella said "Sharpay blackmailed him. She said that if he breaks up with me, he won't have to move."

"Move?"

"Yeah. Her dad runs Evans Estate (Just made that up) and said that she'll tell her dad that Troy's dad wants a job in California! If he didn't break up with me, he would move! He did, but I thought he didn't have the heart to! I don't know what to do! Help me please!"

Taylor was debating weather to shoot Sharpay or slap her. She decided neither would work and said "OK calm down Gabby. Meet me at my house and I'll tell Troy and Chad to do the same. It'll be the last place she'll look for us, OK?"

Gabriella thought and said "That'll be the first place she'll look. But it's the only thing we've got. Alright, I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and cried on the steering wheel for a moment, until she heard a knock on her window. She jumped and froze when she saw who it was.

Sharpay stood there with a grin on her face, saying "Awww. What's wrong Gabby? Upset about something?"

She did the puppy dog pout and spoke like she was a toddler.

Then she broke out laughing and said "Hahaha! Gotcha AGAIN! Can't believe you thought I was gonna give up that easily! Did Troy's stupidity rub off on you or did that come naturally? I think it's the last one."

Gabriella stared at her in disbelief. She knew she'd be satisfied, but she didn't have to show it like THAT!

More tears came to her eyes as she said "Why are you doing this Sharpay? What have we ever done to you?"

Sharpay glared at her and said "Troy asked me that same question before you two regretfully made up! I'm doing this to teach you two a lesson! Stay out of the talent show and future musicals! You stole him from me, and I stole him right back! So, how does it feel? Feels like crap? I thought so! Now that I'm feeling this way, I'll keep threatening him until after collage, then I'll MAYBE let you two get back together. Don't even think about not going to collage. Because my dad ALSO owns the Even's University (made that up too). I'm going there. After I get out, I'll let you two kiss and make up. Even if you do stay out of the musicals, your extra punishment is to suffer by not being together! See, this is how I felt while I watched my future BF being stolen away from by some little teacher's pet! I felt crushed, crappy, and that nobody was helping and it would result in us being apart. Every time I would make a move on him, some other tramp would come and ask him out! They would eventually break up, but all it did was happen again! So don't you DARE say that I don't understand! Got it? Good! You can drive off now. Buh-bye."

Gabriella just stared at her. She didn't know all of that. By now, her tears had either fallen off of her face or they dried on her cheeks. She felt her eyes well up again. She turned so that Sharpay wouldn't see her cry.

Then she drove off, with Sharpay watching her with a smile on her face.


	16. You're Giving Up?

Troy just stood there, tears streaming down his flushed and tired face. He was spaced out until he felt someone tap his back.

He spun around in surprise, only to find his best friend standing there, confused.

Chad said "What's wrong?"

Troy didn't look at him as he said "Sharpay... Gabriella... blackmailed... moving... broke up... forced to... help me!"

Troy covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. Chad was shocked by his sudden outburst and placed his hand on Troy's shoulder and said

"Whoh! Hold on man! Tell me what happened."

Chad led him to his beach chair and they sat down. Chad pried Troy's hands away from his face and said "Tell me what's wrong."

Troy sat there, tears still escaping his eyes and said "Sharpay blackmailed me. She said that if I didn't break up with Gabriella, she would tell her dad, who also owns Even's Estate, that my dad wants a new job in California. My dad just told me a few days ago that he wants a new job either at the school or somewhere else in our town so we don't have to move. Sharpay was gonna tell her dad that my dad wants a job that pays you so much, your first thought'll be 'we'll have to move'". She hacked into his computer and found a job that pays $150 an hour! She used that to blackmail me. She was gonna tell her dad that my dad wants that job if I didn't break up with Gabriella. She also said that since she's really pissed off, she'll keep blackmailing me with that until after collage! I just broke up with her and I've never felt my heart break like this!"

By now, Troy lost control of him self and fell onto the ground, trying so hard to stop crying. But the more he tried, the more he cried. Chad just stared at him. He never saw his best friend like this before. He felt the tears coming and tried to pick Troy off the ground, but Troy was too heavy. Usually, Chad could pick him up, but his crying made his arms weak. He was finally able to lift him off the sidewalk and sat him back on the chair. He wiped away his tears so Troy couldn't see him. He only cried in front of him 3 times, and they've known each other since they were 5 years old. He wasn't about to risk the chance to have the reputation of being the "softie".

He once again had to pry his hands off of his face and said "Troy! Get a hold of yourself! This isn't the end of the world! We'll get Sharpay back!"

Troy stopped crying just enough to be understood when he spoke and said "It's the end of MY world! And no way! She's too good to be gotten back! This'll never end! Next time we get together, she'll just break us up again! I don't know. Maybe we're just destined to be apart."

Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend was giving up. All because of one girl. This made him furious. He knew he was going to explode, but he couldn't do it here.

He quickly grabbed Troy and ran to his car.

He threw him into the passenger seat and he took his seat in the driver's seat, then he yelled "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!!! WE GREW UP TOGETHER AND YOU'VE NEVER GIVEN UP! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU START NOW! THIS IS THE GIRL OF YOUR FRICKIN' DREAMS AND YOUR GONNA LET THIS GET IN THE WAY OF YOUR LOVE?? HELL NO! I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN! IF THIS HAPPENED TO ME AND TAYLOR, I WOULDN'T GIVE UP UNLESS SHE DIED! I WOULD NEVER STOP LOVING HER THOUGH! NOW, IF YOU LOVE HER ENOUGH, YOU WILL GET HER BACK! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU WILL MAKE SURE SHARPAY SEE'S THAT! SO GET YOUR CRAP TOGETHER! YOU HAVE A GIRL TO GET!"

Troy just stared at him. Chad had never spoken to him like this. NO ONE had ever spoken to him like this! He just stared at him for a minute until Chad sighed in anger, got out of the car, and slammed the door, running toward Taylor, who was just arriving.

Troy watched him through tear-blurred eyes, as he kissed his girlfriend passionately.

After watching this, Troy said to himself "He's right. I need her back. No matter what, we will be together again."


	17. More Surprises

Gabriella parked her car in Taylor's driveway. She didn't see her car. She was about to go home when she saw Taylor pull up.

Taylor rolled her window down and shouted "Sorry Gabby! I forgot I left my water bottle at the pool!"

Gabriella forced a smile and said "That's OK!"

They parked their cars and went inside to Taylor's room.

They sat on the bed and Taylor said "So, what's up?"

Automatically, tears came to Gabriella's eyes as she said "Sharpay's at it again. She forced Troy to break up with me or else she would make him move."

Taylor was confused and she said "How can she do that?"

Gabriella said "Her dad owns Evan's Estate and she hacked into his computer. She found Mr. Bolton a job that pays 150 dollars an hour. She used that to blackmail Troy. Either he breaks up with me or he moves."

She was losing control quickly and Taylor prevented it from happening completely.

She pulled her into a friendly hug and said "Calm down. At least you know he didn't want to at all. This happened before twice. You two got through it both times. If it happens again, which I doubt it will, just take the risk and don't let him break up with you. Sharpay missed one thing in her plan. Troy's dad needs to accept the job before he has it. Tell Troy that. He probably found that out already. Considering how much I know he loves you, you probably have a few messages on your phone right now. Check."

Gabriella took out her phone and flipped it open. She had 15 voice messages. She knew all of them were from Troy. She checked that too and she was right. She listened to all of them. Pretty much all he said was to call him back, he wanted to talk, he's getting worried because she's not picking up, he has a way to get them back together with Sharpay leaving them alone, he loves her... After listening to these, she called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Really?! Finally! I was getting worried! You Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm Ok. I need to talk to you."

Troy remembered the last time she said "We need to talk". It ended up in disaster.

He cautiously said

"I-I'm listening."

"Before your dad get's that job Sharpay 'dad' is offering him, he needs to accept it first."

"I know. I figured that out. I talked to him about it too."

Gabriella's mouth hit the floor when he said that.

She said "Why?!"

"I didn't tell him the exact situation. I just said that if he was offered a job in a different state, he probably wouldn't accept it. He loves his present job too much. He also said he was already offered another job."

Gabriella spoke worriedly "Wh-wh-what job?"

"While I'm in collage, he'll be the assistant coach for the Lakers."

Once again, Gabriella's mouth dropped. (Just making this up) Even the assistant coach makes like 10,500 dollars a game! Troy was going to be able to BUY the collage if his dad took that job! Plus, (Again, just totally making this up) the assistant coach wouldn't have to be at every single game. He only had to be there once a week. He would have to take a business trip once a week, but he wouldn't have to move!

Tears of joy came to Gabriella's eyes as she tried to speak "A-a-a- are you serious?!?!?!"

Troy smiled and said "Yeah. One of the sponserors came to the championship game last year and saw us play. He heard me give all those compliments to the coach and he recommended him to the coach of the team. My dad called the team to the school and said we had to play a game against the top collage players. We crushed them so badly, they looked at us like we were ghosts or something after we won. When we asked why we had to play them, my dad explained everything. Of course, we were all screaming and running around like girls after we heard. Even better, we were all offered a scholorship to the University of Albaquirky! They have a course for everybody. We can all play basketball there together! You told me you're going there too, right? Well, we can be together too! But we can't get too distracted. Can you believe this?"

Gabriella was about to scream "HELL NO!" into the phone. But she stopped herself and tried to absorb it all into her brain.

Troy said "Uh, hello? Gabby? You still there?"

Gabriella shook out her thoughts and said "Y-y-ye-yeah. I-I-I'm here. Are you freaking' serious? Yeah, I'm going there. But I'll be in the advanced classes, though. Me and my mom looked at them and we decided that they're perfect for me. You'll probably be in the original classes. No offense. But after seeing your grades compared to mine, you probably will. All of you. But still, we'll see each other a lot! I can't believe this is happening! This is so awesome!"

Troy laughed and said "Non taken. And yeah, you're right. You'll be in the advanced classes and we'll be in the lower. Yeah! I can't wait! You'll be there for all of our games, right?"

Gabriella thought and said "Well, maybe not ALL of them, because of school work, but most of them! Promise!"

Troy smiled and said "Cool. Hey, can I ask you something?"

Gabriella said "Of course! What's up?"

Troy sighed and said "Do you still love me? I mean, after what happened at the pool today?"

Gabriella was shocked. She never thought about that since it happened. She thought about it for a moment and said "Uhh, I don't know."

This made Troy's heart break. After what he just heard from her, he thought that she still did. Now he's hearing that she didn't know.

He choked back tears as he said "Th-that's Ok. I know you need time to think about it. I just want you to know that I still do and I never stopped. Bye."

Gabriella tried to stop him from hanging up, but it was too late.

He already did.


	18. I Still Do

That night, Gabriella just lie there, sobbing into her pillow, thinking "Why?! Why did I say that I don't know if I still love him? That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever said in my life! I hate myself! He'll probably never talk to me again!"

But moments later, she realized that she spoke too soon. Her phone rang and she looked at the ID.

She ripped the phone open and said "Hello?"

A worried voice on the other end said "Hey."

Gabriella was relieved when she heard his voice and said "Hey! I need to talk to you!"

Troy sighed and said "Me too. Can I go first?"

Gabriella was worried about what he was about to say, but she said "Sure. What's up?"

She held her breath as Troy said "Earlier, when you said that you didn't know if you still, you know. I've been doing some thinking."

Gabriella's breath got stuck inside her throght.

Troy went on. "I-I love you, but, I can't be together with someone that doesn't love me back."

Gabriella's eyes widened. She knew she should've gone first.

She said "Troy! I never said I didn't love you!"

Troy cut her off before she could go on and said "But you never said you did. Don't try to deny it. If you really do love me, you would've said it. We're just better off as friends. I already hurt you three times in under a year. I don't want a fourth. Sorry."

Again, Gabriella tried to stop him from hanging up, but failed.

She began crying again as she screamed into the phone "BUT I DO STILL LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

She heard the click as Troy hung up. She threw the phone across the room.

She dived into her bed and came up for air, screaming "THIS IS THE FOURTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Short, I know. I can already feel the writer's block coming on. So please include suggestions in your reviews! Thnx! ☺**


	19. Enough's Enough, But

That night, Gabriella got absolutly no sleep. She just cried and sobbed.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth! Gabriella, you're such an ass! Ugggghhhh, I can't stand myself! I don't deserve to live! All I do is mess up!"

She took a break from drowning in sorrow and looked in the direction of Troy's house. Automaticly, a plan started to form in her mind.

She smiled and got her shoes, thinking "This is enough. This time, I'm Romeo and he's Juliet."

She flew over to Troy's house in under 2 minutes. She ran out behind back and looked up at his window. She had been to his house before, but she'd never really been on the side. She grinned when she discovered that he too, had a balcony. She grinned even wider when she saw his lights on. She could even see him in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. She grabbed the rails that connected the ground to his second floor porch.

She climbed it with great difficulty, thinking "Damn! I don't, nor ever will, understand how he did this TWICE! I got a foot ache on the first step! Then again, he IS a fit male! Maybe that's it! Yeah, of course it is! Wow. Forever's shorter than I thought."

Before she knew it, she was standing in plain sight of his room. If Troy was looking at the door, he would have seen her. But instead, he was staring at his ceiling, with tears uncontrolably running down his red cheeks. If he wasn't so spaced out, he still could've seen her. He wasn't sobbing, he was just heavily crying. The tears were coming so fast, it worried Gabriella. But she shook it off and slowly opened the door, thinking that he would finally find out that she was there. But even when she was standing directly beside him, he didn't move. She thought that he was just freakishly sleeping with his eyes open, until he sighed and blinked. He started looking around, but not in Gabriella's direction. She wasn't annoyed, just curious. Did he know he was there and was just avoiding her? Was he really that obliviant to the fact that she was standing right beside him? For the past minute, his tears were stuck in his eyes, but they rolled down his face like a roller coaster when he started singing:

"If we're tryin', so we're-"

"Breakin' free"

Troy's head whipped around when he heard Gabriella's voice floating through the air.

She smiled and said "Wow. It's like deja vu! Funny, huh?"

She giggled, but stopped when she saw the look on Troy's face. He looked like he was angry at her. He turned and didn't look back.

Gabriella's face and heart fell as she said "Troy, I-"

She was cut off by an angry sounding Troy saying "Gabriella, my parents will kill me if they see that I'm up at this time of night! Get out!"

Gabriella was hurt when she heard Troy speak to her like that.

Troy looked at her with an icy cold look in his eyes as he said, a little louder "Oh, are you now hard of hearing?! I said Get out!"

Gabriella could feel her eyes now stinging with tears as Troy made his way over to the door and try to push her out, but Gabriella fought from his grip.

Then Troy did something that Gabriella would never expect him to do now or EVER.


	20. Small, But Effective, Abuse

Troy screamed, grabbed her hair, and slapped her HARD across the face. She fell to the ground screaming. Troy finished her with a bone-crushing kick in her leg, one that wouldn't allow her to walk on it for some time.

He was breathing hard, glaring at her like she deserved it.

Gabriella just lie there, choking on her tears.

When she gained the strength, she lifted her head and stared at Troy like he wasn't who she thought he was. She was looking at him like the devil had just appeared in his room. They just stared at each other for a moment.

When Troy had finally jumped back to reality, his eyes widened in horror as he thought "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?! TROY, YOU RETARD!!!!!!!!!!! YOU JUST ABUSED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?! OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S TRYING TO GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I'M REALLY GONNA GET IT!!!!!!!!!!"

Troy was worried, so he tried to help her up. But all that earned him was a slap in the face.

A HARD slap in the face.

Right after Gabriella did that, she gasped in fear of getting beaten again.

She started running for the door, but screamed as soon as her left leg hit the floor. Along with her leg, Gabriella crashed to the floor in pain. She screamed and continued to choke on tears.

Troy just stood, clutching his cheek, thinking "I probably, no, I DID, deserve that. Troy, what have you done?"


	21. Who Are You?

For the next hour, the only sound in the room was Gabriella sobbing on Troy's floor.

The whole time, Troy stood there in shock, staring at her body.

Her cheek was bleeding and Troy could see a red stain forming in her white sweatpants. His carpet was soaked with tears and blood was starting to stain the cream-colored carpet.

When Troy decided that he had to do something, he rushed over to Gabriella and tried to lift her up, but all that earned him was another slap in the face and a kick in his "area". Troy crashed to the floor, his hands clutching where Gabriella kicked him. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to recover. Then he got up and took a few steps, proving that he was fine.

He looked at Gabriella, his heart breaking with every passing second.

She was lying helplessly on the floor, crying over her broken body.

After about another 15 minutes, she wearily rised from the floor and grabbed onto the doors that led outside. This time, Troy just stood there, not wanting to hurt both of them again.

She hobbled away towards the door, but looked back at Troy, like she just saw a ghost, and whispered

"Who are you?"

Troy just stood there, with a confused look on his face.

Gabriella slowly shook her head and said

"Because you're surly not the Troy Bolton I used to know."

With that, she climbed down the fence, broke a branch off of a small tree, and limped home, using the stick as a cane.

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I havn't been updating! I've been in Flordia for a week! It was awesome!!! Oops. Sorry. Anyways, I wrote up the next 3 chapters and I'm telling ya, things either get better or worse. They don't stay the same. R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thnx! **

**Rachel **


	22. Stop Crying

Gabriella woke up the next morning with her leg in a cast. Her cheek was sore too. She felt it with her hand. It felt someone had sewn something to her cheek.

Stitches.

She sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. Troy must have slapped her so hard she had to get stitches.

The tears returned to her eyes as she remembered the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

_After Troy's attack, she rushed home and collapsed on her bed. Her mother, thinking that she was asleep, walked in. But instead of snoozing, she was breathing hard in between sobs. _

_Her mother rushed over to her and screamed "Honey, what happened?!" _

_Gabriella was about to scream "Troy did this to me Mom! Help me!", but she thought for moment. _

_She was angry at Troy, but she wasn't about to put him in jail. _

_She didn't know what to do, so she said "I...uh...tripped over...the...chair!" she said, pointing to the knocked over chair near the door. _

_Her mother bought it and said "Well, whatever happened, we need to get you to the hospital!" _

_Once there, they checked Gabriella into a room and cleaned her up. _

_They told her that as long as she was careful, she could go home that night. _

_She said that she would and she went home._

**END FLASHBACK**

After remembering this, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

But before letting them fall, she thought "Gabriella, stop. All you've done is cry in the past 24 hours. Crying won't erase it from time. It's over. Nothing will do anything about it."

She fought away the tears and was about to free her leg when she felt something cold on her chest.


	23. The Note

Gabriella froze. She didn't notice it a minute ago.

She slowly removed it from her chest and stared at it. Her eyes landed on something that she thought that she would never see again.

The necklace was hanging by her fingers in front of her face.

She just stared at it for a while before snapping out of her daze.

Thoughts ran through her mind like "How'd it get here?" and "Did he break in?" and "Why would he?"

These thoughts and more crossed her mind until she spotted a folded piece of paper on her bedside table with "Gabriella" written on it.

She picked it up, slowly opened it, and read:

_Gabriella,_

_You have no idea how sorry I am. I understand if you don't want to read this, let alone talk to me again. I didn't know what I was doing. You have to understand that I wasn't angry at you at all. I was angry at myself. I mean, you climbed 2 stories on an old, weak ladder, tried to appolize, and told me that you loved me. All at 2:00 in the morning. I was angry at myself because that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. And then I told you to get out VERY rudely. Then I did what I did. I swear, I could have killed myself. Yes, after you got back from the hospital, I used the key you gave me and have it to you. I also kissed your forehead. If you hate me, I'm also sorry about that. I now realize that I need to talk to you. If you don't want to face-to-face, that's fine. But I really want to hear your voice. If you never want to talk to me again, that's fine too. It's your call. I'm not going to waste anymore of your time. I just want you to know that I love you and I never thought that I would do that to anyone. I love you._

_Love,_

_Troy_

_P.S. Ben must be getting REALLY confused:)_

Gabriella laughed at the last line.

Then she told herself "This is no time to be laughing. You need to make a decision. He's not forcing you into anything, but still..."

It took her many hours, but she finally came to a decision.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's she gonna do???????? Review and you'll find out! Ha! **

** Rachel**


	24. My Decision

2 days later, Gabriella was allowed to use crutches. She immediately got dressed and "ran" to the pool. Once there, she met up with Chad and Taylor.

After greetings, Gabriella said "Hey, could you 2 do me a really HUGE favor?"

Taylor said "Sure, of course! What's up?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and said "Look. Troy and I had a...really big fight last night. So I stormed home, tripped over the stupid chair, went to the hospital, got home, and fell asleep. This morning, I found this lying on my neck."

She pulled out the necklace from her purse and let it dangle from her fingers for Chad and Taylor to see.

They stared at it for a moment then Chad said "Holy...how'd it get there? Did he break in?"

Gabriella shook her head, put the necklace away, and said "Not exactly. A while ago, I gave him a spare key to the door on my balcony. I never thought about it the whole time we've been fighting, until this morning. He also left a note, but that's kinda private."

The couple took breaths of relief and Chad said "Did you talk to him at all?"

Gabriella said "Actually, that's what I need your help with. I'm kinda scared to tell him that I want to talk to him. That's where you come in."

Taylor said "What do you want us to do?"

Gabriella replied "Well, Chad does most of the work."

Chad's eyebrows flew up as he said "Me?! What am I supposed to do?"

Gabriella said "Oh, don't worry! You've probably done this most of the summer."

Chad thought for a second and said "Swim?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, not knowing what it was, but knowing that swimming wasn't it.

Gabriella said "No! Just call Troy and tell him to meet you in the cafe at the club. Can you do that?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Chad didn't notice it and said "Just WATCH me!"

He laughed and called Troy.

Gabriella smiled and said "Perfect! Now, you guys have to either hide or disappear. Take your pick."

They chose to hide just in case anything went wrong. They ran to the side of the building and ducked, leaving just enough room to see Gabriella.

As for her, she entered the club thinking "You can do this. If you really love him, you WILL do this."

Ten minutes later, Troy arrived at the club and walked into the cafe. He entered the empty room and called "Chad? Chad, man, you here? Chad!"

Suddenly, a voice quietly said "Guess again."

* * *

**I'll give you a hint. IT'S NOT WHO YOU THINK IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R and you'll see who it is! Thnx!**

** Rachel**


	25. Trust Me

Troy's head whipped around. He was startled by the familiar voice.

A second later, he was looking into the face of none other than Sharpay Evans.

Troy was about to run until Sharpay got up and grabbed his arm.

She said "Stop! Listen Troy. I just need you to listen to me! For one second! Please!"

Troy was shocked by her begging. Usually it was the other way around. But he had an interest as to what she wanted him to listen to.

So he said "Make it quick Sharpay. I'm supposed to be meeting Chad-"

He was cut off by Sharpay saying "Chad's not coming. That was a setup. He called you because someone else doesn't have the guts to say they want to talk to you themselves. Don't ask me how I know. I have a reliable source. Anyways, Troy, I just wanted to...say that...I'm...I'm…shoot! Why am I not good at this stuff?! Oh, heck! I'm sorry Troy! There! I'm sorry about this past year and about what I've done to you and Gabriella! Alright? I'm sorry! Someone made me realize that I've been a real witch and how many hearts I've been breaking, because I've been breaking his! You remember. I used to be all sweet and innocent. I was like a teacher's pet. That Sharpay's gone and I want her back. I'm sorry Troy! I want to make it up to you. What can I do?"

Troy just stared at her with his mouth open. Was Sharpay, the evil Sharpay Evans, apologizing? Troy stared at her until his eyes started to sting.

He quickly blinked and choked "Were.You.Just.Apologizing.To me?"

Sharpay looked off to the side in embarrassment and nodded. "Yeah. I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me all these years. Do you forgive me?"

Troy was about to cave in when he thought "Hold on Troy! She's an actress! What if this is just another plan? You won't fall for that again!"

Troy had some last minute thoughts until he finally came to a conclusion.

He said "I really want to trust you Sharpay. But after what you've done to me, I just can't. I don't know if this is a plan or if you're being serious. Sorry."

As he headed for the door, he heard her say "Fine. But I know what you've done."

Troy stopped at that. He turned around and said "What did I do?"

Sharpay's expression didn't change as she said "What were you doing at about 2 in the morning?"

Troy thought "OMFG she knows! Play it cool Troy! It never happened! But how does she know? Was she spying? Of course she was you idiot! How else would she know? Don't lose your cool!"

He took a deep breath and said "Why?"

Sharpay's face turned from sadness to disappointment and she said "Oh really? Because I heard from my reliable source that you were wide awake at 2 and you had a 'friend' over. And I guess they overstayed their welcome. Admit it. I know Troy. I know about how Gabriella went to your house and what you did and said to her. You told her to get out after she acted so kind to you. Then you...beat her. I'm starting to wonder if my source was wrong, because that hardly sounds like you."

Troy's eyes were now bugged-out from the horror that the secret was now in Sharpay's hands. Heaven knows what she could do with it!

Troy started to stutter inaudible words but Sharpay silenced him with her finger pressed against his mouth and she said "Calm down. I won't tell anyone. There is one condition though."

Troy said "I knew it! You won't do something for someone unless there's something in it for you. What is it?"

Sharpay looked down at the ground and thought "Ouch. That hurt. Keep your chin up Sharpay."

Sharpay said "I won't tell anyone as long as you let me help you get Gabriella back."

Troy was frozen for a while but then broke out laughing as he said "No, seriously. What is it?"

Sharpay's face and heart fell. She knew she was mean, but she didn't know she was THAT mean. She fought back the lump in her throght and said "No seriously. Troy, we used to be friends. I could trust you and you could trust me. What happened to that? I happened. I got into drama. When I heard that you two got back together, I was furious. But when I heard what happened to Gabby, I was heartbroken. I know, it shocked me too. I wanna have your trust again Troy. Please? I'll do anything. I know this seems kind of sudden, but I want your trust. I want you to feel comfortable around me. I want to help you. Please? I promise, I won't hurt you again."

Troy was taken aback by this. Was she serious? Did she really think that he was going to forgive her just like that?

Right now, he could use all the help he could get, so he said "Well...alright. I'm trusting you. Not 100, but enough to feel comfortable around you. Don't make me regret this Sharpay."

Sharpay's face gleamed.

She said "Don't worry. I won't. Now, here's my plan. I-"

Troy cut her off by saying "What did he say to you?"

Sharpay said "Huh?"

Troy replied "Ryan. Your 'reliable source'. What did he say to you?"

Sharpay's face suddenly fell as she said "Well, he didn't really SAY anything to me. He kind of sang it to me without him knowing he was singing to me. I saw him screaming a song out to the poster of me when it was raining last night. He was crying too. I realized that I've been mean for too long. I want to help you. I'm still madly crushing on you, but I'm not going to try to steal you away from Gabriella."

Troy smiled and said "Are you really Sharpay?"

She grinned and said "Sometimes I'm asking myself that question."

They both laughed and Troy said "I have to go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back."

He walked towards the bathroom, leaving Sharpay remembering the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ryan had just refused to help Sharpay with another 'Troyella' plan and Sharpay was furious. She was about to go after him when she heard singing outside._

**Ryan:**

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world that**

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame don't you see me**

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know she**

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**Without the mask where will you hide**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lie **

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

**And I'm not your slave anymore ()**

**It never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**It never was and never will be**

**You're not real and you can't save me**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

_Sharpay was stunned by the song her brother just sang. She didn't know she was hurting him that much. It broke her heart to see him singing to a poster of her out in the cold rain. He was pounding into the mud and collapsed in the ground. Even though it was raining, she could tell he was crying. He wanted freedom and she wasn't allowing it. She didn't know where it came from, but she ran outside with a blanket, quickly wrapped it around Ryan, and brought him inside, asking "You alright?" Ryan tore away from her and yelled "What do you care? I'm sorry for getting you frickin wet! What do you want me to do? Clean up and be dry doing it? I thought so!" He threw the wet and muddy blanket at Sharpay. She caught it and threw it back to him and yelled "Listen! I know we had a fight! But that doesn't give you the right to throw my help in my face! Yeah, I'm trying to help you! And what do I get? Yelled at! I don't think so! I already cleaned up! I saw you out in the rain and I tried to help you but you slap it in my face! I heard what you were doing! Singing to me! I heard every word! I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry!" Ryan just stared at her now sobbing sister and brought her into a tight hug and said "I'm sorry. I'm just confused. A minute ago you were telling me to hurt Gabriella more and now you're helping me. I don't know what's going on." They just stood there hugging for a few minutes when Sharpay said "I don't know what's going on either. I need help." Ryan looked her in the eyes and said "If you help me, I'll help you." Sharpay kissed him on the cheek and said "Sure."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Sharpay sighed. Ryan had helped her by telling her to apologize to Troy. If she did that, it would solve her biggest problem.

Trust.

She needed people to trust her before she changed, especially the people she had been hurting the most. She did, he accepted, and now she had to apologize to Gabriella. She knew that would be harder than Troy. She had been hurt more than Troy. Sharpay needed to do this VERY carefully.

When Troy got back from the bathroom, Sharpay wasn't there.

Instead, there was a note that said she was talking to Ryan at home. She didn't have anymore minutes on her phone. He read the note and figured she was getting tips on how to apologize to everyone else.

He was about to call Chad when he heard another voice behind him saying "Troy, isn't it? Look, we really have to talk."

Troy heard the voice before, but he forgot all about him.

He knew who it was and why they had to talk.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger, but it was long, wasn't it? Shouldn't that be enough? Stop looking at me like that! lol! No seriously, what did you think of it? Were you surprised? Wonder who's gonna talk to him now? Hopefully you're smart enough to know that it's not Gabriella. Or maybe it is. Maybe she's just being smart. Alright, enough of my blabbering. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thnx! Just so you know, the song's "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. I'm a big fan!**

**Rachel**

**() Lyrics changed in order to fit the story line. Original lyric: And I don't love you anymore. Like he would stop loving his sister, even if she is a bitch. lol! Review!**


	26. Truce?

Troy turned around and looked at the teenager.

Derrick was standing in front of him with a serious look on his face and said "Look. I'm really sorry about how I helped Sharpay break you and your girl up. I just really wanted a girlfriend and that's what Sharpay was offering me. She told me to tell you that we broke up. She's going after that Zeke dude again, trying to get back with him. I just want to tell you that I'm done with her and I'm done messing with you Ok? Truce?"

He put his hand out, offering Troy to shake it.

Troy absorbed everything he said and shook his hand saying "Alright. Thanks man."

Derrick smiled.

Then he said "Look, I'm gonna take off. I see you have some MAJOR business to take care of. See you later."

Troy waved, but was confused.

How did he know that he had business to take care of?

His question was answered a few seconds later when someone behind him said "Major isn't even the word for it. Heck, this is so big, I don't know if there's a word out there describing this."

Troy knew that voice.

It was the voice of someone he had hurt more than 5 times.

He was afraid to turn around, but he realized that he had to in an attempt to clean up the mess his life was in.

He turned around, gave an almost unnoticeable grin and said "Hey...

* * *

**Surprised? I thought so. If you don't know who's behind him now, you need some MAJOR help! lol! Anyway's, sorry for keeping people talking behind him. But you should know who's behind him now. Review please!!!!! And sorry for the short chapter! The next one should be long because those two have some MAJOR business to attend to! Thnx!**

** Rachel**


	27. Full Blown Miracle

...Gabriella. You...uh...Ok?"

Gabriella had a cold look in her eyes and said "Oh yeah! I've had my ankle sprained, have had to get stitches, and I've had my heart broken multiple times. Oh, and you'll LOVE this one. This all happened because the man I love beat me. Yeah Troy. I've never been better!"

Troy closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He hated it when people got smart with him.

But he shook it off and said "Gabriella..."

She beat him to what he had to say and said "You know what Troy? I want to hate you. I want to hate you so badly. But you know why I can't? Because you've interacted with my life too much! I know you're sorry! I know you lost control! I shouldn't even be talking to you right now! If my mom knew the truth, you would probably be in court right now!"

Troy wasn't listening to the last thing she said.

When she was finished, he said "What do you mean by 'if she knew the truth'?'"

Gabriella looked off to the side and said "Troy. Even after all that you've done to me, I still love you. I can't help that. And I would never put someone that I love in jail. Troy, I lied to my mom for you!"

She burst out in tears. Troy couldn't believe it.

Gabriella wasn't a liar, and yet she had lied to her own mother.

Troy couldn't help it anymore. He missed her feel too much.

He rushed over to her and held her tightly in his arms.

She fought to get free from his grip and screamed "NO! LET GO OF ME! TROY, I'M SERIOUS! GET OFF OF ME!"

Troy didn't listen to any of it. He just released all of his love to her.

He felt his eyes fill with tears as he said "Gabriella, stop! Just stop for a second. I love you too much to let you go. I won't let something like this ruin our relationship. We've been through pain multiple times and we've gotten through all of it. I've never had a feeling like this before! I know that you don't get this feeling unless it's real. It's there. I love you. I've had past girlfriends and compared to you, I've never had real feelings for them. This is a love I've never felt before. I care about you and I tried to protect myself from you but I failed. I imagined beating myself instead of you. But when I heard you scream like that, I came back to reality. You HAVE to understand that Gabriella! I won't let you slip away from me! You've been missing in my life for too long and I'm not about to let you go! I promise! I'm not in your life to hurt you. This whole thing was a test of our trust and our love. We've passed all of them and we're still taking this one. I love you Gabriella. Look me in the eye."

He cupped her head in his hand and they made eye contact. Troy saw all of the pain and hurt in her eyes. He saw it all through the tears and hair, which he swept to the side.

He said "Look in my eyes. Do I look like your enemy? Do I look like I'm a fake?"

Gabriella wanted to speak, but she was crying too hard to do so.

She just shook her head.

She tried to look at the floor, but Troy didn't let that happen. He had a firm grip on her head.

He said "Do you see any hate? Do you see any false love?"

Once again, Gabriella shook her head, crying even harder because of the look Troy was giving her.

Then he said "Do you see love, passion, caring, responsibility, and all of my heart?"

Gabriella looked deeply in Troy's eyes. She saw all of that and more. She saw things that she never saw before. Things that didn't have a name.

She let out all of the tears that represented all of the pain that she's been through since she met Troy. She knew that Troy was created to protect the ones he loved. He was made to protect her.

She buried herself in his chest and wrapped her shaking arms around his body. She then felt her shoulder grow wet. She felt his head where the wet spot was. She knew he was crying, which didn't surprise her. She was actually surprised that he put off crying for this long. She had broken down in less than 2 minutes and he had gone for 5, which proved his strength. Something else that Gabriella looked for in a guy.

She just lost control and sobbed into him. He was now crying almost as much as her, but he wasn't sobbing.

He said "I understand if you don't want to get back together, I just want you to know how much I love you and I never imagined I would do that to you or any girl. I love you so much."

They just stood there for about 15 minutes, crying on each other's shoulders.

Gabriella finally pulled apart and said "Troy, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do or who to trust."

Troy looked into her eyes, moved her bangs out of her eyes, and said "You don't have to trust me 100. I want to earn it again."

Gabriella thought for a minute and said "After seeing what I've seen in your eyes, you don't have to earn it again. I trust you Troy."

Troy smiled and said "Well, I guess Sharpay doesn't have to do anything because we're...oh."

His face fell and he took his hand from Gabriella's.

She had a look of confusion and said "What about Sharpay? Did you tell her?"

Troy shook his head and said "Ryan was walking his dog and walked past my house and saw it. She wants my trust and yours. She said she won't tell anyone about it if she could help me get you back. I was going to say that she doesn't have to since we are together again, but I don't think we are. I don't think you want to."

Suddenly, Troy felt a hand on his shoulder trying to make him face the other way. He let the hand take control and the next thing he knew, he felt lips connected to his.

After about a minute, Gabriella pulled apart, smiled, and said "Now, who's the idiot that said I didn't want to get back together with you?"

Troy was confused and said "But I just thought-"

Gabriella cut him off and said "You think way too much."

Troy smiled and said "So we _are_ back together?"

Gabriella also smiled and said "How's this for your answer?"

She leaned in, this time with Troy helping, and their lips locked. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same around her waist.

They were so preoccupied in each other that they didn't notice their friends come in and take pictures with their phones and digital camera.

Troy finally noticed flashes and the sound of cameras flashing.

Without opening his eyes and still very close to Gabriella, he whispered loudly "How stupid do you think we are?"

The cameras ceased and Chad said "Man! I didn't get a single tongue shot! Sharpay, you got any?"

They heard her say "Almost all of them are! I'll send them to your email! These are so going on Myspace!"

They heard them all laugh. They pulled apart just enough to glare at Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason, all of them with either a camera phone or a digital camera in their hand.

The boys all looked at Troy as though they were waiting for something.

Troy said "3 seconds."

They all nodded and started to run.

Troy said "3, 2, 1!" He then started to run at full speed towards his guy friends.

The girls heard the boys scream "Hey! It wasn't all us! The girls were in on it too! It was Sharpay who started it!"

Troy screamed "I don't care!"

Gabriella suddenly said "He's right. 3 seconds!"

They all started running towards the door. Even though Sharpay had heels on, she ran faster than any of the girls.

Gabriella mimicked Troy and said "3, 2, 1! Ya'll better be running fast!"

She didn't notice it, but she ran after them at full speed... without her crutches!

That made everyone stop and stare.

She looked at all of them in confusion and said "What?"

They all looked at her ankle until Troy said "Your ankle, that's what. You can walk on it!"

She looked down at it and said "Yeah. And it doesn't hurt! Why?"

Taylor said "Well, from what I've learned in health, you didn't trip over the chair hard enough to actually sprain your ankle. You only thought you did and that's what made it hurt. I'm guessing the x-ray machine was wrong."

Troy and Gabriella looked at the ground when they heard her talk about the chair. They then had a silent conversation with their eyes.

Gabriella 'said' "Should I tell them the truth?"

Troy 'replied' "If you think you should. It's your call."

The gang noticed the 'conversation' and said "What are you 'talking' about?'"

Gabriella took a deep breath and said "Guys. I didn't trip over a chair."

They all looked confused and Zeke said "Well, what happened?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to tell them, but Troy beat her to it and said "I did it."

They all gasped and Ryan said "Are you freakin' serious?!?!? Troy how could you?"

Troy felt his eyes well up.

He was about to explain when Sharpay said "He lost control because Gabriella did something so sweet, it made him angry at himself. He told her to get out rudely and when she refused to, he...well you know. Did what he did."

They all looked at Troy, who was looking at the ground, which was receiving tears from his eyes.

Jason said "I...you...she...this...whoa! Are you sure you weren't sick?"

Troy nodded his head and said "I imagined I was beating myself. Then when I heard her scream, I just wanted to kill myself."

He looked up at all the hurt and still shocked faces. Gabriella was looking down at her ankle and moving it around, testing it to see if it wasn't really hurt, but still listening to the people talking.

Kelsi said "Wow. Can't believe it."

Troy said "Yeah. Me neither."

Sharpay said "Well guys, at least he didn't mean to do it. I understand."

Everyone else agreed that he didn't mean to do it.

Troy smiled and said "Well, glad that's settled. Now, the talent show's in a week. What am I going to sing?"

Gabriella's head snapped to attention as she said "What do you mean you sing? Aren't we singing together?"

Troy was confused and said "Aren't you singing alone? Isn't Ben confused enough?"

Gabriella smiled and said "Actually, he never was confused. I never told him I was singing alone."

Troy's mouth dropped and said "Are you serious?!?!" Gabriella nodded and said "That night, I said 'can I sing this song I wrote?'. Not can I sing this in the talent show. There's a big difference. So, what are WE going to sing?'"

Troy thought for a minute and said "Hmmm. How about 'We Can Go Anywhere'?'"

Gabriella nodded and said "I love that song! I didn't know you were into Jesse McCartney."

Troy said "You still have a lot to learn about me."

Chad said "Actually, I have to tell all of you something. I'm competing too."

Everyone's mouths dropped as Zeke said "Chad? Chad Danforth, is competing? Are you kidding me?"

Chad shook his head and said "Nope. I signed up 2 weeks ago. I was singing in my room and my parents heard me. They said that I should compete. I told them that they were crazy. Then I heard myself sing and I realized that they were right. I have my song and dance down perfectly."

Taylor said "Guys, I'm adding to the surprises. I'm competing too. I don't have my song perfect, but I'm getting there."

Everyone's mouths dropped to the ground. Chad said "Hey! We can sing together!"

They were exited until Sharpay looked at the paper she was holding and said "Ohh. Sorry. That's not going to happen. Troy and Gabby took the last couple spot. But there are 2 more spots you can have."

Troy and Gabriella said that they were sorry.

Taylor and Chad said that it was alright. Jason said "Hey. How about we talk about all this over some ice cream?"

Everyone agreed as they walked to the ice cream shop.

Troy smiled and thought "Finally. This mess is cleaned up. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't. I don't know what I would do without Gabriella. I love her. So much."

* * *

**Wow! Long chapter! But so much happens! I mean, Chad? Singing? That's a shock. lol! Anyways, I only got 1 review for the last chapter! I'm in a giving mood, but I doubt that'll happen again! More reivews people!!!!!!!!!!! Thnx!**

** Rachel**


	28. Get Ready, Get Set, OH NO!

In about 5 days, Troy and Gabriella knew their song so well, their parents complained of them being too loud at night!

On the 6th day, Troy brainstormed a dance move for Gabriella to do. Actually, it was a lift.

Gabriella was worried. She was afraid that she would fall.

But she tried it anyway and did it perfectly. She actually thought she was flying.

She got down and it was her turn to brainstorm.

She thought it would be cool if Troy came onstage singing into a microphone cell phone. Then after the first chorus, she would tap his back and sing her first line, and then they would hang up along with the drum beat.

They both agreed to their ideas and practiced them.

By the end of the night, they agreed that they were ready and that they would practice it a few times the next day. Then they went home.

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella met at the club gym. They practiced their routine about 5 times before feeling 100 percent comfortable. They rewarded themselves with ice cream.

Gabriella realized that she forgot a part of the lift that she wasn't sure of yet.

But when they got back to the gym, they saw Ryan practicing a song.

By himself.

Troy and Gabriella had confusion written all over their faces when they saw this.

Troy asked "Ryan, where's Sharpay? Aren't you singing with her?"

Ryan sadly looked at the floor and said "We were supposed to. But the fight we had changed our minds. Now we're competing against each other. I'm singing "Say Goodbye". Some people said that I'm getting too girly. So I'm singing a Chris Brown song."

Troy and Gabriella were shocked.

For one, Ryan wasn't the type to be singing Chris Brown. But he sounded good with that type of music.

And 2, they couldn't believe that Sharpay bailed. They've always performed together. Ryan had just wanted to go solo. He acually sounded better without her.

Gabriella said "Wow. Didn't see that coming. I love "Say Goodbye" though. Well, good luck."

They started towards the other gym when Gabriella asked "By the way Ryan, what song is she singing?"

Ryan said "Let it Rain by Jojo. It's really cool."

Gabriella smiled and said "I love that song too!"

Troy laughed and said "What song DON'T you like?"

Gabriella glared at him and said "Any Amy Winehouse song! Ewww! Disgusting! My mom is in love with 'Rehab'! I can't stand it! Anyways, we better get going. I need to learn that move. Bye Ryan!"

Ryan waved and continued with his song. "There's never a right time to say goodbye..."

By 6:30, Gabriella had learned the move. But she wanted to practice it a little more.

First she looked at Troy's back, and it's a good thing she did.

It was red and had bruises from her legs bumping against it.

She said "Holy... Troy! I'm not practicing on your back anymore! It's disgusting!"

Troy winced as Gabriella ran her fingers over his swollen back.

"Ah, it feels disgusting. Oh my God! Oww!"

Gabriella was worried.

What if they couldn't perform?

Troy said "But you're still not Ok with the move. Who are you going to practice with?"

As soon as he said this, Chad came waltzing in, whistling the tune to his song, which was "Coming for You" by Jojo.

Gabriella grinned and said "Hey Chad! Can you do me a really huge favor?"

Chad looked at her and said "Didn't I already do you a really huge favor this week?"

Gabriella sighed and said "Yeah, I know, but that was small. This one's REALLY HUGE!"

Chad thought for a minute and said "Does this concern me helping you in the talent show?"

Gabriella happily nodded.

Chad slowly nodded and said "Oh! Why didn't you just say so?"

Gabriella giggled.

Chad gave her a lazy smile and said "Hmmm. Holla!" and started to walk out.

Gabriella "Chad! Do it because you're nice!"

Chad said "Ohhh! No."

He kept walking. Gabriella said "Because you know that your best friend's back will be out if I practice on him further?"

Chad said "Uhhh, no."

Gabriella was getting frustrated, so crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes, and said "Because school starts in 2 weeks and if Troy's back is out, he won't be able to play basketball."

Chad stopped at that. He thought for a minute then turned around slowly.

He stood there glaring at her for a second, then sighed and said "Is it painful?"

Gabriella smiled and said "Nope. Only if you can't lift 135 pounds."

Chad rolled his eyes and said "If he didn't play basketball, I wouldn't be here right now."

Gabriella gave a fake laughed and said "If he didn't play basketball, you would be considered one of the lamest people in school because he's the best player, now isn't he?"

Chad growled at her and said between clenched teeth "Don't you ever stop?"

Gabriella grinned and said "You'll have to find that out for yourself, now won't you? Now, here are the steps."

They went through it a few times.

When they actually got to the physical part of the practice, Chad groaned and said "I don't bench press 200 pounds on my shoulders! That's my problem!"

But he stopped whining long enough to get through it 5 times before Gabriella was comfortable with it.

Chad said "Great. Can I go now?"

Troy and Gabriella rolled their eyes and murmured "Yes Chad."

But instead of leaving, Chad held his hand out.

Gabriella looked at his hand confused before realizing what he wanted.

She said "Oh. You want a tip?"

Chad nodded.

Gabriella smiled, gave him a low five, and said "Don't play in traffic. There's your tip."

Chad punched his fist into his other hand until Troy said "Don't even think about it!"

Chad threw his hands up in the air and exited the building, mumbling things to himself.

Troy and Gabriella watched him and Troy said "It's a wonder how he gets himself dressed in the morning."

Gabriella laughed and said "It's a wonder how he gets out of bed in the morning! Now, let's get you home for some well-deserved and well-needed rest."

She helped Troy to his feet and they walked to his house, praying that he would recover by 6:00 tomorrow.

* * *

**Ohhh. Another problem. Is Troy's back going to recover by the time of the talent show??? Review and you'll find out! Tell me what you think of the song choices. Here's what everyone is gonna sing:**

**Sharpay: Let it rain - Jojo**

**Taylor: Just so you know - Jesse McCartney**

**Troy and Gabriella: We can go anywhere - Jesse McCartney**

**Ryan: Say goodbye - Chris Brown**

**Everyone: We Got The Party With Us - Hannah Montana**

**Thanks! Again, some of the lyrics are going to change. And earlier in the story, if you see any smiley faces, send song suggestions for what the songs should be. Thnx again! Review!**

**Rachel :)**


	29. Gabriella Almighty

The next morning, Gabriella was beyond nervous.

She hadn't talked to Troy all morning, so she had no idea how his back was. She also didn't know what she was going to wear. Plus, she was forgetting the lyrics to the song and the dance moves.

She drove over to Troy's house and knocked on the door.

Mr. Bolton answered and said "Hi Gabriella! Troy's sleeping. Follow me."

Gabriella smiled as Mr. Bolton led her up to his room. She opened the door and walked in.

She smiled when she saw how cute Troy looked when he was sleeping, but sighed when she saw all of the back stuff on him. She took a picture of him with her cell phone and set it as her wallpaper.

Then she gently shook him, trying to wake him up.

Instead of opening his eyes, he mumbled "What happened to the ponies?"

Gabriella laughed.

He opened his eyes slightly and said "Mom?"

Gabriella grinned and said "No. This is the head pony. And I'm ordering you to get ready for the biggest day of the summer! Move your pony butt!"

Troy gave her a tired glare and said "Hey! Stop teasing me! I dream of stupid stuff like that when I'm in pain."

Gabriella's smile faded when he said that.

She said "Aww. Still no better?"

Troy slowly stood up and said "Don't know. I didn't test it yet."

He raised his arms and tried to touch his toes, but 2 seconds later, a sharp shooting pain ran through his shoulders and he screamed out in pain and crashed onto his bed.

He heard his parents call from downstairs, now coming upstairs, "Troy? You Ok? Why did you scream?"

The door flew open and in came running Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, asking "What on earth happened?"

Gabriella said "Troy tested his back. He tried to touch his toes and it hurt him."

She walked over to him and rubbed his back.

Troy yelled "OW!!!! OFF, OFF PLEASE!!!!!!!"

Gabriella said "Troy, you're as stiff as a rock! Your back isn't hurt. You're just really stressed. Listen, my mom is a massage therapist. She showed me some of her tricks. Mrs. Bolton, do you have any massage oil I can use?"

She nodded and walked out of the room.

Mr. Bolton asked "How long should this take?"

Gabriella thought and said "Oh, about 2 hours. Maybe 3, depending on how stiff his back is."

Troy groaned.

His mom returned a few minutes later with 3 bottles of massage oil.

Gabriella slathered it on Troy's bare back and started rubbing it.

Troy grunted for the first few minutes, but stopped when it felt like his back was melting. In about 10 minutes, his parents left the room, leaving Gabriella to tend to Troy's back. Eventually, Troy fell asleep. Gabriella smiled and massaged him softer, not wanting to wake him.

About 2 hours later, she finished and woke him up.

He blinked a few times and whispered "What happened?"

Gabriella said "I had to give you a three hour massage to help your back. You fell asleep after the first hour. Test your back."

Troy yawned and stood up.

He raised his arms and touched the floor.

Gabriella beamed and screamed "YOU'RE HEALED!!!!!!!!!!"

She then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton entered the room and said "Is he Ok? Is that's what's healed?"

Gabriella happily nodded and said "Yup! He just touched the floor!"

Troy grinned mischievously and said "There are 3 more tests that I need to do."

Gabriella said "What's that?"

Troy stood up and did the matrix, limbo, and a bridge.

Everyone cheered, including Troy, who said "Yes! I AM healed! Gabby, you're amazing!"

He held her close and kissed her, then said "That's your paycheck. So don't be asking for it later."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed.

Then she said "I was never going to ask for one anyways. Just rubbing your BARE back was pay enough."

Mr. Bolton said playfully "Ohhhh!"

Troy said "Dad?"

Then Gabriella said "Ok! Time to serious! Troy, you need to decide what you're going to wear and go over your lines and dance moves! Gabriella, you need to go shopping! Clear?"

Everyone in the room stared at her.

She looked around and said "What? I want to win this thing!"

Troy nodded and said "Yeah, me too! Come on! We both have to go shopping! Then we'll spend an hour on our routine here. The club gym's going to be too crowded. Ok?"

Gabriella nodded and said "Alright. Well, we better get going. You're going shopping with a girl, after all."

Troy groaned and said to his parents "If I don't call in 4 hours, call the police!"

They laughed and said "Don't worry. We will."

After that, Troy and Gabriella were out the door, almost ready for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Yay!!!! She fixed his back! What will they wear for the show??? Will they win???? Review and you'll find out the answer to one of those questions! AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE F-ING REVIEW MY STORY "MY IMMORTAL"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS GETTING FRUSTERATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BEEN UP FOR TWO FREAKIN DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I'M NOT GETTING MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT ONE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THNX!**

** Rachel**


	30. Ryan: Say Goodbye

5 hours after Troy and Gabriella had left Troy's house, they got dressed in their new clothes and headed for the club, where the stage would be. Gabriella was wearing a short white dress with a sleeveless jean jacket over it. Troy was wearing jeans with about 4 holes in them. He was also wearing a navy blue short sleeve shirt with a gray sweatshirt jacket over it.

Once there, they silently went over the lines to the songs, not wanting others to hear it before it was performed.

They then gave each other pep talks before the show. They both remembered what happened last time they performed together.

At the callbacks.

FLASHBACK

_After Kelsi had finally told Sharpay off, she ran to the piano and Troy handed Gabriella a microphone. Gabriella looked at Troy like she had just seen a ghost. 2 minutes ago, she was begging Ms. Darbus to let her and Troy perform. Now, she wished that she could dig a hole and never come out. This went unnoticed by Troy as he signaled Kelsi to start. Kelsi nodded and started to play the intro to "Breaking Free". Gabriella was supposed to have the first lines, but nothing was coming out of her open mouth. Troy started to panic. He told Kelsi to stop and he walked over Gabriella with a "What's wrong" look on his face. Gabriella said "I can't do it Troy! Not with all these people staring at me!" She started to walk off stage, but Troy grabbed her arm and whispered "Hey, hey, look at me! Right at me! Like the first time we sang together, remember? Like kindergarten." He waited a few seconds for Gabriella's reaction. Her eyes showed that she wasn't going anywhere. He then signaled Kelsi to start again. She gladly did. Troy decided to help her out a little. He took her line and started: "We're soarin', flyin'..."_

END FLASHBACK

Troy and Gabriella remembered this like it was yesterday. Gabriella reminded herself about how many times she had performed in front of a crowd, with or without Troy. It was the second best feeling in the world. The first was being in Troy's arms.

Troy had told her to take a deep breath.

She did and then he said "You're on stage and its dark. You hear people talking in the audience. You hear the host say into the microphone 'And now ladies and gentlemen, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez singing 'We can go anywhere'! You got that so far?'"

Gabriella nodded. Troy went on.

"The spotlight turns to you! You can feel the heat and the glare dazzles in your eyes. You feel a little nervous of course. Your heart is beating quickly. Your breath is getting shallow. So you take a deep breath-"

He paused while Gabriella obediently took a breath.

"-and you remind yourself that you're not really nervous- you're excited! Those butterflies are the feeling of anticipation! You are filled with confidence as you remember all the hours you spent rehearsing! You are filled with strength because you know with absolute certainty that all your hard work is about to pay off! And you are filled with power because you know that you are about to have the best performance of your life!"

Gabriella gasped.

She did feel strong, powerful, and confident!

And she was excited about singing! "So you open your eyes and you sing!" Troy finished.

Gabriella did. 3 minutes and 35 seconds later, she started at Troy in wonder. Troy smiled smugly back.

"Wow," Gabriella said.

"I'm not nervous anymore!"

"Told you." Troy said and then kissed her, which boosted her confidence.

10 minutes after the pep talk, the host came onstage and said "Good afternoon! Well, are you as excited as I am about today? I sure hope so, because these young people have worked long and hard for the three minutes that they will be performing. I know that through the blood, sweat, and tears that they have been through, they are ready for today! Now, there 15 acts today! There will be 5 couple acts and 10 individual acts! First up, we have..."

The announced the first 10 acts, 4 of them being couple acts. Troy and Gabriella were the last couple act and the last act to perform.

The first 10 acts sang the songs:

Anybody- Jesse McCartney

Big Girls Don't Cry- Fergie

I Tried- Bone Thugs N Harmony ft. Akon

Like A Boy- Ciara

London Bridge- Fergie

Never Again- Kelly Clarkson

Promiscuous- Nelly Furtado

Right Where You Want Me- Jesse McCartney

Tell Her- Jesse McCartney

My Immortal- Evanescence

After those acts, the announcer said "That was 'My Immortal', originally sung by Evanescence. Alright, next up we have... Ryan Evans, sing 'Say Goodbye', sung by Chris Brown! Give it up!"

The audience clapped as Ryan took the stage.

He took a deep breath, turned on his mic, and began to sing:

Ryan:

**Yeahhhh...**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...**

**Listen…**

**Baby come here and sit down, let's talk**

**I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by**

**Saying that I love you,**

**But you know, this thing ain't been**

**No walk in the park for us**

**I swear it'll only take a minute**

**You'll understand when I finish, yeah**

**And I don't wanna see you cry**

**But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so**

**How do you let it go? When you,**

**You just don't know? What's on,**

**The other side of the door**

**When you're walking out, talk about it**

**Everything I tried to remember to say**

**Just went out my head**

**So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand**

**'cause I know**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But I gotta make the first move**

**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**

**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**

**Girl it's not you, it's me**

**I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But we know that we gotta go**

**Our separate ways**

**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**

**And it's killing me**

**Cause there's never a right time**

**Right time to say goodbye**

**Girl I know your heart is breaking**

**And a thousand times I**

**Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"**

**Why am I taking so long to say this?**

**But trust me, girl I never**

**Meant to crush your world**

**And I never**

**Thought I would see the day we grew apart**

**And I wanna know**

**How do you let it go? When you,**

**You just don't know? What's on,**

**The other side of the door**

**When you're walking out, talk about it**

**Girl I hope you understand**

**What I'm tryna say.**

**We just can't go on**

**Pretending that we get along**

**Girl how you not gonna see it?**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But I gotta make the first move**

**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**

**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**

**Girl it's not you it's me.**

**I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But we know that we gotta go**

**Our separate ways**

**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**

**And it's killing me**

**Cause there's never a right time**

**Right time to say goodbye**

**Listen to your heart**

**Girl you know,**

**We should be apart, baby I**

**I just can't do it**

**I, I just can't do it**

**Listen to your heart**

**Girl you know,**

**We should be apart, baby I**

**I just can't do it**

**And sometimes it makes me wanna cry**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **_**[4x**_

**Do you hear me crying?**

**Oh, oh, oh **_**[4x**_

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But I gotta make the first move**

**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**

**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**

**Girl it's not you it's me.**

**I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But we know that we gotta go**

**Our separate ways**

**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**

**And it's killing me**

**Cause there's never a right time**

**Right time to say goodbye**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But I gotta make the first move**

**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**

**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**

**Girl it's not you it's me.**

**I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But we know that we gotta go**

**Our separate ways**

**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**

**And it's killing me**

**Cause there's never a right time**

* * *

What happens after Ryan's done singing????? Review and you'll find out! Go to my homepage and click on the links to see what they wear! Those are my fave outfits on those two. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thnx!

Rachel


	31. Sharpay: Let It Rain

When Ryan finished, the crowd roared and Ryan smiled and he said "Thank you."

He walked off stage and was greeted and congratulated by his friends, who said "That was amazing!" and "Best so far!" and "You sound awesome solo!"

He smiled and thanked everyone for speaking their minds.

He said "Well, I was really nervous because that was the first time I performed solo."

He looked at Sharpay when he said this.

She looked at the ground and said "Well, you sounded really good without me. I guess that's the best thing."

Everyone's mouths dropped and Taylor said "Wait a minute! Are you saying that you want him to stay solo?"

Sharpay nodded and wiped away tears.

She said "I've never heard him sing like that. He sounds so perfect! Believe me; he's much better off without me."

Everyone nodded while the host said "Wow! That was great! Now, next up we have... Sharpay Evans singing 'Let it rain' by Jojo! Let's show her some love!"

The audience cheered as Sharpay and her dancers stole the stage.

They all got in position as Sharpay turned on her headpiece with the microphone attached to it (like the one she had in Bop to the top).

The music started and Sharpay and her dancers started their choreography.

Sharpay started to sing:

Sharpay:

**Let it rain**

**Let it rain**

**From the first day I met ya**

**I notice your style**

**Had that B-Boy swagger not one of the crowd**

Sharpay looked at a boy dancer and smiled at him.

**And you talked like you knew me**

**Kept coming around and I fell for ya, yeah**

She pretended to faint as the dancer caught her and she bounced back to her feet.

**Then as time kept going I noticed some things**

**Said our love kept growing**

**Wanted to run away cause the situation's in the past**

**Love never really last**

**Memories just had a hold of me**

All of the dancers got in a line to each side of Sharpay, with her in the middle of course, and started to rock their hips and move their hands along with it.

**But I had to let go of the pain**

**Let love rain down on me (let it rain)**

**Cause you helped me open up my eyes**

**Show me things I could never see (let it rain)**

Sharpay covered her eyes with her hands and then removed them in the jazz hand style.

**Cause we can fight and we make up**

**Wanna see you when I wake up**

**I'm staying with you only (let it rain)**

The dancers and Sharpay continued their hip rocking move.

**Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)**

**I use to wonder where were going**

**And where I wanted to be**

Sharpay started to clap her hands in the air as the crowd followed her

**Sitting alone all shocked up waiting for my destiny**

**Hearing songs on the radio wishing that could happen to me, oh no**

**Then when you came into the picture then I knew quickly**

**That we could build something so strong**

**Expect the best for the future**

**Forget about what used to be**

**I need you here all life long**

Sharpay and the dancers started their hip rocking move again.

**But I had to let go of the pain**

**Let love rain down on me (let it rain)**

**Cause you helped me open up my eyes**

**Show me things I could never see (let it rain)**

**Cause we can fight and we make up**

**Wanna see you when I wake up**

**I'm staying with you only (let it rain)**

**Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)**

Suddenly, the dancers all bowed down to Sharpay on one knee as she stood in the middle and sang, her arms gracefully waving.

**Cause I see the sunlight whenever we touch**

**All day and all night is never too much (All that were how)**

**Afraid of my feelings and falling too deep**

**But everybody's had this happen one time or another**

**When you need someone to set your heart free**

The dancers continued their hip rocking move.

**But I had to let go of the pain**

**Let love rain down on me (let it rain down down on me)**

**Cause you helped me open up my eyes**

**Show me things I could never see (let it rain)**

**Cause we could fight and we make up**

**I wanna see you when I wake up**

**I'm staying with you only (let it rain)**

**Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)**

**But I had to let go of the pain**

**Let love rain down on me (down on me baby)**

**Cause you help me open up my eyes**

**Show me things I could never see (let it rain)**

**Cause we can fight and we make up**

**Wanna see you when I wake up**

**I'm staying with you only (let it rain)**

**Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)**

**Let it rain**

**Let it rain**

**Let it rain**

* * *

**Ok, the next few chaps are gonna be short because most of it is just performances. But the last chapter prob won't have a performance. It'll just be like any old chapter. Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thnx!**

** Rachel**


	32. Chad: Coming For You

As Sharpay sang her last lines, she bowed down on her toes and stared into brown eyes that were only a few inches away from her face.

She smiled and sang the last "Let it rain" and tilted up Zeke's chin and lightly kissed him, which made the crowd even more exited.

Zeke just stood there, dumbstruck as Sharpay smiled, waved, and walked off the stage.

When she got backstage, her friends just stared at her as if saying "What the hell?"

Sharpay grinned and said "I didn't choose that song just because it was pretty. I chose it because it, well, kind of describes my relationship with Zeke. I have to forget the past and let his love rain down on me." she said in a sing-songy voice.

Everyone smiled as the announcer said "Whoo! These kids might be getting TOO good! Well, next up we have... Chad Danforth, singing 'Coming for you', also sung by Jojo! Put your hands together!"

Everyone exploded into applause at the thought that Chad was about to sing. No one, except himself and his parents has ever heard him sing before.

He stepped onstage with a few dancers himself and got into position.

They started to dance as the music started. Chad started to sing:

Chad:

**Ooh**

**Ooh, for you**

**I had a change of heart**

**But don't know where to start**

**What I'm about to say may surprise you**

**But now I see it clear, life ain't always fair, oh**

**What can you do, when you don't wanna hurt her**

**Cause you don't deserve her and there's no other way, yeah yeah**

**I'm breakin' down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no**

**I won't let you go; you know I'm comin' for you**

**No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move**

**You're the one that I choose; you know I'm comin' for you**

**And I just can't go another day**

**Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah**

**Don't know what to say**

**Guess I'll take the blame**

**Eventually it was bound to happen**

**I know you played your part**

**I aint trying to make it hard**

**But it's the right thing to do**

**When you don't wanna hurt her**

**Cause you don't deserve her**

**And there's no other way, yeah yeah yeah**

**I'm breakin' down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no**

**I won't let you go; you know I'm comin' for you**

**No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move**

**You're the one that I choose; you know I'm comin' for you**

**And I just can't go another day**

**Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah**

**Now that you know the truth**

**Just wanna be with you, can't hold back**

**This is real, 'cause what we share**

**It's undeniable, don't wanna hide no more**

**Here I am, and I'm coming for you**

**Oh**

**I'm breakin' down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no**

**I won't let you go; you know I'm comin' for you**

**No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move**

**You're the one that I choose; you know I'm comin' for you**

**And I just can't go another day**

**Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah**

**I'm breakin' down, I just cant take it anymore, oh no**

**I won't let you go; you know I'm comin' for you (for you)**

As he sang the last 'comin' for you', he pointed to Taylor and smiled. She suddenly felt the temperature rise beyond the maximum level as Chad and the dancers walked off stage.

* * *

**Ok, even I have to admit, this isn't my best work. idk, I just don't like it. Anyway, flames arn't necessary, since you know it's not very good. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thnx!**

** Rachel**


	33. Taylor: Just So You Know

Taylor was stunned.

Chad picked that song for her.

He proved it by giving her a good luck kiss and saying "I'm already here."

He got the most praise from his friends because he finally broke out of his sport-shell and gave performing onstage a chance. Taylor couldn't move. She didn't know why because she was already Chad's girlfriend.

"I guess it's the fact that he has the nerve to show it like that." she thought.

She took a deep breath as the host said "Oh my! That was a shock! And just so you know, you usually find Mr. Danforth playing basketball. And speaking of 'just so you know', next up we have the lovely... Taylor McKessie, singing 'just so you know', sung by Jesse McCartney! Make some noise!"

Taylor walked out on stage and looked at Chad.

He mouthed "I believe in you."

She smiled and started her song.

Taylor:

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

**I can't look away**

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

**I can't look away**

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**

**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

**Just so you know**

**This feeling's taking control of me**

**And I can't help it**

**I won't sit around; I can't let her win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

**But I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all**

**Before I go**

**Just so you know**

**It's getting hard to be around you**

**There's so much I can't say**

**Do you want me to hide the feelings?**

**And look the other way**

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**

**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

**J****ust so you know**

**This feeling's taking control of me**

**And I can't help it**

**I won't sit around; I can't let her win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

**But I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all**

**Before I go**

**Just so you know**

**This emptiness is killing me**

**And I'm wondering why I've waited so long**

**Looking back I realize**

**It was always there just never spoken**

**I'm waiting here...been waiting here**

Taylor looked at Chad, who had a look of confusion and hurt on his face. Taylor knew why. The lyrics of the song made it sound like she didn't want to love him but she couldn't help it. It also sounded like she was calling him a cheater when she said "I can't let her win now."

**Just so you know**

**This feeling's taking control of me**

**And I can't help it**

**I won't sit around; I can't let her win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

**But I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all**

**Before I go**

**Just so you know**

* * *

**Ohhh! More drama! What's Chad gonna do??? REVIEW and find out! Thnx!**

**Rachel**


	34. Troy and Gabriella: We Can Go Anywhere

After soaking up the audience's applause, she ran to Chad backstage who was slowly shaking his head and looking at her like she had just broken up with him.

He started to say "So that's how you really feel?" until she pulled his bushy head down and kissed him.

He immediately pulled away and said "No! If you don't feel the same way, don't kiss me!"

Taylor grinned and said "Chad. I chose this song last year! I over-heard Sharpay and Ryan talking about the show. I heard this song and it just stuck with me. I wanted to choose a new one but after I signed up, I realized that it was too late. I would've chosen the song "This I swear" by Nick Lachey, but I couldn't change my song. Listen to that song. That's how I really feel about you. I chose the song before we got together!"

Chad smiled and said "Oh! So I guess now you can."

Taylor said "I can do what?"

Chad said "This." and he kissed her.

There were lots of "Awww"'s and "So cute"'s behind them.

Chad just gave them all the finger. Some of them laughed and some of them pretended to be hurt (cough Sharpay and Ryan cough).

When Chad and Taylor broke apart, the host said "Awww! Wasn't that sweet? Now, last but not least we have... Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, singing 'We can go anywhere' sung by Jesse McCartney! We saved the best for last! Make some noise!"

The crowd exploded at the fact that these two were performing again. They loved them last time. Why should this time be any different?

Troy turned on his cell phone microphone and turned off his headpiece that he would use later (like the one Sharpay had). Gabriella didn't come in until later, but she got ready anyways.

Troy stretched out his back and walked onto the stage casually as the music started. When the music got to a certain point, he acted like the 'phone' was ringing. He 'looked at the caller ID' and smiled. He picked up the phone and sang:

**Troy:**

**Slow down**

**Things have been a little crazy**

**Right now**

**It's time to get away**

**You can find out**

**What it is you're really after**

**Time is on our side**

**C'mon we're leaving everything behind**

Troy got off of the table he was sitting on and started to dance to the simple choreography that he and Gabriella had planned.

**You know that sun is shining**

**We'll keep driving**

As he said this, he did the steering wheel.

**Doesn't matter where**

He wiggled his finger

**'Cause we got that open highway**

**Leading our way**

**As long as you are there**

**We can go anywhere**

He moved to the beat until Gabriella tip toed onstage and tapped on his shoulder along to the beat. Troy turned around and acted surprised that she was there.

**Breakdown**

Her and Troy hung up the phones, grabbed each other's hands, and twirled around for a few seconds.

**All the pressure that surrounds you**

Gabriella danced around Troy.

**Allow it all to fade away**

**We can move on**

**Looking in the rear view mirror**

**Wave goodbye**

**C'mon we're leaving everything behind**

**You know that sun is shining**

**We'll keep driving**

**Doesn't matter where**

**'Cause we got that open highway, leading our way**

**As long as you are there, we can go anywhere**

**We're gonna be so far gone**

**Some place we ain't never been before**

**Find a new favorite song**

**We'll end up right where we belong**

**You know that sun is shining, we'll keep driving**

**Doesn't matter where**

They slowed their dancing as Gabriella gave Troy a "You ready?" look. Troy nodded. Gabriella jumped in front of Troy. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up to sit on his neck. She threw her hands in the air, sang her lines, and waved to the audience, all while spinning around on Troy's neck.

**'Cause we got that open highway, leading our way**

**As long as you are there,**

Gabriella leaned back slightly, closed her eyes, and felt like she was flying.

**You know that sun is shining, we'll keep driving, **

**Doesn't matter where**

**'Cause we got that open highway, leading our way**

**As long as you are there,**

Troy grabbed her hips and gently let her down.

**We can go anywhere**

As they sang the last lines, the crowd went wild but after a few seconds, Gabriella paid attention to Troy, who had a sly look on his face. Gabriella looked at him as if saying "What?" Troy gave her a "You'll see." look. Gabriella was suspicious. What did Troy have in store for her?

**Come with me everything will be alright**

**Movin' on 'cause we're leaving it all behind**

Exactly one second after the music stopped, Troy...

* * *

**Oh my! What's Troy gonna do??? REVIEW and find out!!!!!! That wasn't the last performance, but it was supposed to be one of the best. Let's call it, Breaking Free times 10! And it was kinda hard to describe the lift. When I imagined it, it was flawless! Anyways, enough of my babbling! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thnx!!!!**

** Rachel**


	35. And The Winner Is

Started to close his eyes, leaned down to Gabriella's height, gripped her arm, and kissed her.

The crowd seemed to forget about Chad's performance and Sharpay's little kiss and went crazy for this. They seemed to block it all out and only focused on each other.

Once they could no longer ignore the need for air, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes smiling like fools. When they finally noticed that the crowd was losing their voices' over the two, they waved and walked off stage, hand in hand.

The host came onstage, literally not able speak.

When he finally found his voice, he said "Oh my Gosh! That was, in my opinion, the best kiss I have ever seen in my entire life! Whoh! That kind of passion makes a performance! That will be remembered as the judges do their thing, which they're doing right now! But in order to complete their judging, they need you, the audience, to help. Now, will..."

The host called each performer to the stage and the audience was supposed to clap and cheer for them. The performer(s) who gained the most applause would be recommended the most to the judges.

The host finally said "Ryan Evans!"

Ryan walked onstage and the crowd clapped and cheered. He smiled and walked off stage.

"Sharpay Evans!"

The audience clapped a little more for her.

"Chad Danforth!"

The crowd went wild for Chad.

"Taylor McKessie!"

The crowd clapped at about the same level as they did Sharpay.

"And now, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!"

The crowd screamed, jumped out of their seats, and tried to climb the stage, with security stopping those people. Gabriella started to tear, but Troy wiped her tears away. He kissed her forehead, which made the crowd roar louder. He laughed as they walked off stage. The host didn't even wait for the envelope.

He said "Well, from what we all know, the group with the most applause is Troy and Gabriella!"

The audience roared. When he finally got the envelope, he opened it, not surprised by what was inside.

He smiled and said "And the winner is..."

* * *

**So he kisses her! lol! So sweet! That could make them the winner! In your review, vote on who you want to win. I won't be surprised if all of you vote on a specific couple! lol! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thnx!**

** Rachel**


	36. I Give You

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!"

No one in the entire area has ever seen such a commotion.

People were screaming, clapping, trying to get onstage, standing on their chairs, crying, and throwing flowers and candy to the winning couple onstage. But they weren't the only ones crying.

Gabriella had started to tear up as soon as she walked off stage. Now, she was letting them fall freely. Troy wiped them away, but knew that they were, for the first time in a long time, tears of joy and happiness.

Gabriella was taking deep breaths while accepting the 200 dollar shopping spree, a necklace with a golden microphone on it, a trophy, and a scholarship to Albuquerque University.

Troy looked out at the crowd and shouted "Thank you so much!"

Gabriella also yelled "We couldn't have done this without your support! Thank you all!"

This just made them cheer more.

As they walked off stage, they were ambushed by their friends screaming in their ears, touching the prizes, and pretty much everything else the audience did.

Troy and Gabriella just smiled at them and each other, saying "Guys, guys! Calm down! Thanks, but we kinda need some breathing room! So can you please back up off of us?"

Everyone respected their wish and stepped back a little.

Chad said "You know what? Who cares if none of us didn't win! They deserved it!"

Sharpay, to everyone's liking and surprise, agreed and said "Yeah! After everything that's happened to them this summer and since they met, they really do deserve it! Good job guys!"

She suddenly felt arms surround her waist as a familiar voice whispered "No. Awesome job guys."

Sharpay smiled and turned around to stare into his eyes and said "So you trust me now?"

Zeke nodded and said "I felt it in your kiss, which I'm about to feel again."

He leaned in and his lips connected with hers.

Again, everyone "Ohhh"'d and "Ahhh"'d.

But instead of giving them all the finger, she punched her fist into her hand, signaling that they better run when she finished kissing her boyfriend. Some started to make a run for it. Troy and Gabriella held their ground, feeling that they could take on the bad girl gone good.

But they were wrong.

They thought that when Sharpay broke apart with Zeke, they would get ready to take her. But to their surprise, Sharpay ripped away from him and grabbed Troy and Gabriella's arms. She dug her nails into their arms, taking in their screams for her to let them go. Sharpay finally decided that they had suffered enough and loosened her grip. Gabriella's arm was scratched and she could see it start to bleed.

Troy's arm was just scratched, considering the fact that he had a sweatshirt jacket on.

Gabriella glared at Sharpay and growled dangerously "You WILL pay for that!"

Sharpay's eyes locked with Gabriella's as she said "What ARE you going to do about it?"

Gabriella grinned and said "Not me. HIM!"

Suddenly, Troy charged at Sharpay and threw her onto his back, securing her on his shoulder.

Sharpay hated it when someone did that to her and screamed for him to let her down.

But Troy ignored her cry for help as he said "Not until as much blood that's coming out of Gabby's arm is rushed into your head! Say your sorry!"

Sharpay screamed "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Put me down now!"

Troy mulled it over for a few minutes and finally set her on the ground.

Sharpay's death glare told Troy that she was about to kick his butt, but Zeke held her back and said "I would run if I were you!"

Troy and Gabriella took his advice and bolted to the others. Zeke let Sharpay go, expecting her to run after them, but instead she stood there, arms crossed, foot tapping, and eyes narrowed.

Zeke asked "Aren't you going after them?"

Sharpay responded "Ummm, no. I'll let them off with a warning this time. But I'm not letting them get away next time!"

Zeke smiled as they caught up with the others, hand in hand.

----

5 minutes later, all of the contestants were called to the stage to give their speeches. Troy and Gabriella, being the winners, were given the choice as to when they wanted to give theirs. They decided to go last.

Everyone gave their speeches until it was Troy and Gabriella's turn.

They walked up to the microphone and Troy said "Guys. You have absolutely NO idea how much this means to us!"

Gabriella added "We couldn't have done any of this without your support!"

Troy stated "You know what? We're all winners! If you worked long and hard through blood sweat and tears like we did, you won! Not just us!"

Gabriella agreed "Yeah! I mean, you guys were as good as we were! And that's what really counts!"

Troy thought for a second and said "You know what? I think it's time we let loose and party like rock stars! Make some noise!"

As the music started, everyone started to dance and scream.

Then Troy started to sing:

_Troy:_

**Come on guys tell me what we're doing**

**We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace**

**The sun is shinin' just the way we like it**

**Let's get out of this hall**

**Let's show the world our fa-a-a-ace**

_Ryan:_

**Its Friday but there's nowhere to go**

**Anywhere but school but we're not going ho-ome**

**And we can do anything we wanna do**

**It's all up to me and you**

_Everyone:_

**Turn this park into a club **

**And the lights and the moon from above**

**Skateboards here are right so cool**

**Oh look everyone is waiting for us**

**So anywhere we are**

**Anywhere we go**

**Everybody kno-ows**

**We got the party with us**

**Anywhere we are**

**Anywhere we go**

**Everybody kno-ows**

**We got the party with us**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh ohh**

**We got the party with us**

**Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh**

**We got the party with us**

_Gabriella:_

**Radio, let me be a DJ**

**I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a ro-o-o-oll**

**Everyone is dancing to their own beat**

**And letting go, everybody gives out a so-o-o-oul**

_Sharpay:_

**It's Friday and there's nowhere to be**

**We're kickin' it together it's so good to be fre-e**

**We got each other and that's all we need**

**The rest is up to you and me**

_Everyone:_

**Turn this park into a club **

**And the lights and the moon from above**

**Skateboards here are right alright so cool**

**Oh look everyone is waiting for us**

**So anywhere we are**

**Anywhere we go**

**Everybody kno-ows**

**We got the party with us**

**Anywhere we are**

**Anywhere we go**

**Everybody kno-ows**

**We got the party with us**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh ohh**

**We got the party with us**

**Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh**

**We got the party with us**

_Chad:_

**Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer**

_Taylor:_

**That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play**

_Everyone:_

**Turn this park into a club **

**And the lights and the moon from above**

**Skateboards here are right alright so cool**

**Oh look everyone is waiting for us**

**Anywhere we are**

**Anywhere we go**

**Everybody kno-ows**

**We got the party with us**

**Anywhere we are**

**Anywhere we go**

**Everybody kno-ows**

**We got the party with us**

**Turn this park into a club**

**And the lights and the moon from above**

**We got the party with us**

**Skateboards here **

**Oh look everyone is waiting for us**

**Anywhere we are**

**Anywhere we go**

**Everybody kno-ows**

**We got the party with us**

**Anywhere we are**

**Anywhere we go**

**Everybody kno-ows**

**Oh oh oh**

**We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us**

**Oh oh oh oh ohh**

**We got the party with us **

Everyone struck their last pose. The audience exploded as their sanity seemed to fade away. They were going insane! It was like 10,000 celebrities had arrived for a party or something!

Troy has never felt so alive. He won the show, won the girl, his worst enemy was now one of his best friends, his father approved of Gabriella, he had the best friends anyone could ask for, and he totally had more reasons to love his life.

Everyone on stage was clapping or screaming. They waved to everyone out in the audience and even though they weren't in the show, they headed backstage while others headed inside the club to set up for the after-party.

Troy was about to kiss Gabriella when he realized something.

He ran over to the head party planner and asked him to add to the party theme.

They planner smiled and said that it was no problem.

Troy thanked him and made his way back over to Gabriella who asked "What was that?"

Troy just grinned mischievously and said "Oh nothing. Just prepare for one of the best nights of your life."

Gabriella eyed him suspiciously. This wasn't the first time that he had left her with suspense.

He had something planned for her and she had a feeling that she would love it.

----

2 hours later, everyone was allowed to enter the club.

They called Gabriella and her friends to the front of the line because they said they had something for her. She got even more confused as she walked up to the club with her friends by her side. They looked at Troy and nodded.

Gabriella started to say "What the-" but Troy had suddenly covered her eyes with his hands.

Gabriella twisted and squirmed until Troy said "Gabby, don't worry. Trust me. You'll be blown away."

Gabriella said "Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

Troy giggled and led her somewhere cautiously.

Then he paused and whispered in Gabriella's ear "Now, prepare to see something even more beautiful than my face. This is a token of my love."

Gabriella started to say "What are you-" but Troy removed his hands, allowing Gabriella to view the surprise.

She turned to the surprise and gasped, stumbling back into Troy.

He just grinned and said "Remember the important event earlier in the summer that we didn't get to celebrate? Well Ms. Montez, I give you..."

* * *

**Oh my God! What's Troy gonna do???? REVIEW and you'll find out! Long, wasn't it? Thnx!**

** Rachel**

**P.S. This story is coming to a close :( But I'm planning on continuing with Slammed and Crushed. And I'm planning on starting a story with 3 sequals! That will probably be finished either late this year or early next year I'm guessing. It's going to be about Dylan Efron and Zac. It'll test their bond in a tragic way. Look for:**

**1. Mistake of Hate **

**2. For You, My Brother **

**3. I Will Avenge You **

**4. Let Go Of My Heart**

**Now this isn't a promise. Just something I'm looking forward to if I get time. It's a long term project. I don't want to get you hyped up, but just keep it in mind. I'll keep you posted. Thnx:)**


	37. The Last Dance

"The best birthday of your life."

Gabriella was speechless as she stared at the giant banner with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABBY!!!" written all over it. There were pink and purple balloons taped to the walls. There was also posters of her hung everywhere, even posters of her and Troy.

She was wearing a look of awe as she was led inside the club, Troy whispering in her ear "You think that's surprising? Wait 'till you see the inside."

Gabriella braced herself. If the outside was pretty, the inside was sure to be...

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Troy and everyone else exploded into screams when everyone walked through the silver curtains.

Gabriella could've sworn she was about to pass out as she stared at the lights that lit the room just enough so that you can see where you were walking. There were tables and tables of things filling them like food, presents, gathering tables, ect. In the middle of the tables, there was a humungous cake with chocolate and drinks surrounding it. There were decorations hanging from the ceiling that were shaped like the pi symbol. Right in the middle of it all was a dance floor, with a DJ on the other side of the room.

Gabriella's breath was caught in her throught as she stared at her party. She felt Troy shaking her, but she didn't respond.

Troy sounded worried as he said "So? You like it? Is it too much? 'Cause if it is, you know, I could just-"

He was cut off by an annoyed Gabriella kissing him, well, more like shutting him up.

She pulled away and whispered "Troy. This...this is...this is just..."

Troy looked at the floor looking hurt.

He had worked so hard and he thought that Gabriella was going to say "This is way too much. It's not my type." But his chin was lifted by her hand.

They stared at each other before Gabriella said "This is just perfect. It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I can't believe you did this all for me. What did I do to deserve this?"

Troy spun her around and said "What didn't you do? I hurt you, you forgave me, you made me a better person."

He pulled her closer and said softly "You let me in your heart."

Gabriella smiled and just as they were about to kiss, Chad ran up to them and shouted "So? What do you think of your party Gabby? Pretty sick huh?"

Gabriella glared at him and said "Well, it would've been perfect if I got to kiss my boyfriend without getting interrupted!"

Chad looked insulted and backed up saying "Fine, whatever. See you later. Don't make out too much."

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

Troy decided "You know what? Let's save that kiss for later."

Gabriella smiled and agreed "Yeah. When no one's around. Especially a certain someone." she said nodding towards Chad.

They both laughed until Troy held out his hand saying "May I have this dance?"

Gabriella smiled and said "I would love to."

They made their way out to the dance floor and danced the night away.

----

A few hours later, everyone was called outside for a huge surprise. Gabriella was suspicious again. Did Troy have something else planned for her?

She slowly made her way outside and stood there, looking left and right for her surprise.

Suddenly, a loud honk filled the ears of the teens. They spun around and screamed.

Sharpay was driving a dark blue BMW with a huge silver bow one the roof of it. Gabriella was even more surprised then when she saw her party.

Sharpay exited the vehicle and shouted "Tada!!! What do you think?"

Gabriella felt dizzy but chose to ignore it. She felt the world around her spinning. She blinked a few times to lighten the feeling, which worked. But she still couldn't breath. She took several deep breaths and tried to figure out her speech problem. She tried to speak multiple times, but nothing came out.

Sharpay knew what was going on and said "Don't worry. The look on your face is thanks enough!"

She ran towards Gabriella and hugged her. Gabriella finally found her voice and said "Thank you ssoooooooooooo much Sharpay! This is beyond awesome!! I just...wow! You've really outdone yourself this time! Where'd you get the cash?"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. She was right. We were talking about _SHARPAY EVANS_ here. The richest girl in town.

Gabriella said "Never mind. I love it! One of the best presents I've ever gotten!"

She walked over to her brand new car and ran her fingers over it, feeling the smooth paint touch her hand.

She looked back at everyone and shouted "Guys, I got a new car!"

Everyone cheered and screamed, even Troy. He had no hard feelings towards Sharpay. She had done it to say sorry for everything that she's done. She knew that it was Gabriella's dream car and to her it was cheap. It wasn't a competition to anyone, just a token of their love for her. She meant so much to so many people and they could never show how much that actually was. All they could do was try. And according to Gabriella, they were doing one heck of a job.

She hopped in and drove it to the parking lot. Then she ran back and shouted "Ok people! What kind of a party is this? No music? DJ, turn it on and turn it up!"

Everyone screamed as "Umbrella" started to play.

Gabriella danced with Troy and said "Troy, you know your party and Sharpay's car are on the same level right?"

Troy nodded and said "Of course I do! We just want to show how much we love you Gabby."

She hugged him tightly and said "I love you more than you could ever know Troy."

He hugged her back and replied "I love you more than life itself Gabby."

They pulled apart when they heard Sharpay's voice in a microphone saying "Well guys, I have to be honest with you. I've done some pretty harsh things to Troy and Gabby, mostly her. And I don't think the car showed how sorry I am. So Gabriella, I wrote a song specially for you. It's about you and Troy and no matter what anyone says, you can always lean on each other and your friends for support. This is for you."

She sat down on a stool and signaled the band start playing. They started to play the pretty music as everyone started to slow dance. Sharpay started to sing:

**I'm not alone**

**Even when we're apart I feel you**

**In the air, yeah**

**I'm not afraid**

**I know what you're thinkin'**

**I can hear you everywhere**

**Some people say it'll never happen**

**And we're just wasting time**

**But good things come when you least expect them**

**So I don't really mind**

**We'll be together come whatever**

**Not just staring at the stars**

**Just remember**

**That no one else could tell us who we are**

**We'll be together so don't ever**

**Stop listening to your heart**

**Cause I can't turn mine off**

**Oohhh yeah, yeah ohhh**

**I can't pretend**

**This is a rehearsal for the real thing**

**Because it's not**

**And I know we're young**

**I can't help feeling what I'm feeling**

**And I won't stop**

**Some things are meant to be and will be there**

**When the time is right**

**Even though I know that**

**I swear I wish you were tonight**

**We'll be together come whatever**

**Not just staring at the stars**

**Just remember**

**That no one else could tell us who we are**

**We'll be together so don't ever**

**Stop listening to your heart**

**Cause I can't turn mine off**

**Ooooh yeah**

**I like what's happening to me**

**Ooooh yeah**

**Nothing else to say**

**Oh, Ooooh yeah**

**Somebody finally got to me**

**Carry me away**

**We'll be together come whatever**

**Not just staring at the stars**

**Just remember**

**That no one else could tell us who we are**

**We'll be together so don't ever**

**Stop listening to your heart**

**Cause I can't turn mine off**

**Oohhh oh yeah, yeah**

**We'll be together come whatever, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever**

**Ahh ohhh**

**I'm not alone**

**Even when we're apart I feel you**

When Sharpay finally finished singing, most of the teens had tears in their eyes. But Gabriella had passed tears a while ago. She was now buried in Troy's chest, crying her eyes out. She had no idea that Sharpay would sing, let alone write, something that beautiful in her life. And she did it for Gabriella and Troy.

Troy was stroking Gabriella's hair and he mouthed "Thank you" to Sharpay.

She responded with a smile.

Gabriella finally lifted her head from Troy's now soaked shoulder and whispered "I've barely ever heard anything so sweet in my entire life. I can't believe she did that for us."

Troy smiled and said "I can. We have to admit that Sharpay's changed so much over the summer. She's become the person everyone wants to be friends with. And the dream girlfriend of Zeke."

Gabriella nodded and continued to slow dance with Troy thinking _"I have got to be the happiest person ever alive. That song was right. I'm so glad Troy got to me and I have to let him carry me away. I love you Troy."_

In about another hour, the main gang plus Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason were inside the club talking about the performances.

Taylor said "Wow! I still can't believe Troy and Gabriella's performance! I mean, lift?! That was priceless!"

Gabriella blushed and Troy smiled.

Jason said "Yeah, and then you kissed her?! That really wowed the crowd!"

Gabriella blushed even more. Troy just rolled his eyes. Their friends nagged them with some more questions and comments until they got sick of it.

Troy said "Guys! You're all sleeping over tonight, right?"

Everyone nodded.

Troy continued "Then ask me the questions there! Not here when we're all having a great time! Speaking of good times, Gabby?"

He hugged her waist from behind and Gabriella said "Yes?"

Troy went on "You know our song? Well, there's a special reason I chose it. What do you think about..."

Gabriella said "Troy? What are you up to?"

Troy said "Oh nothing. Just, what do you think about, a road trip?"

Gabriella's jaw dropped to the floor.

Everyone said "Ohhh snap!"

Gabriella finally found her voice and said "A what trip?"

Troy answered "A road trip. Leave Friday come back Monday. Not leaving Albuquerque of course."

Again, Gabriella was speechless.

She said "Troy. I want to, but I don't know if my mom will allow it."

Troy pulled her closer and said "Don't worry. Your mom helped me get the idea. She said that we had a very rocky summer and that we needed time alone."

Everyone "Awww"ed and Gabriella smiled.

She whispered "In that case, I'd love to go."

Troy smiled and now hugged her from the front. He then took her hand and led her outside to the dance floor.

Everyone smiled and Taylor said "Awww! Troy is so sweet! I'm so jealous of Gabby."

Chad cleared his throught loudly, getting her attention.

Taylor turned to him, wrapped her hands around his neck and said "Of course, you never hurt me."

Chad smiled and said "Thank you." matter of fact-ly. She rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. Everyone then walked out to the dance floor and started dancing with their boy/girlfriend, thinking that they were joining Troy and Gabriella. They weren't in sight.

Zeke looked around confused and asked "Where are they?"

Taylor grinned as something caught her eye.

She answered "Oh, they're... some place."

She smiled as she watched Troy and Gabriella laugh about something over by the 18th hole, their foreheads touching. They then looked serious as they leaned closer, until they closed the space in between them. Troy had his hand on the back of her head and around her waist, while she had hers around his neck, playing with his hair. She didn't notice it, but Gabriella's necklace lay on the ground facing the sun. There, it twinkled beautifully, as night took over the perfect day, the perfect kiss, and the perfect love, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

Nothing more, nothing else.

Troyella forever.

* * *

**[sobs loudly AND THAT'S IT!!! THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! I will continue with my other stories but that's it for this one! Hard to let it go, isn't it? You know how it is! lol! Anyways, I want at least 15 reviews for this "chapter". PLEASE!!!!!!!! I'll be your best friend!!! lol! Anywho, thank you again! I love you! ☺ ♥**

**Rachel**

**P.S: I'll be continuing with Slammed and Crushed, Cheated, Come to Me, Bring Me to Life, and the other stories I'm planning to start. I'll put the summeries up on my profile. PM me and tell me what u think about 'em. Please????? I really need to know what you think about them! You're the ones reading them anyways. lol! Seriously, tell me what u think! And I'll be gone from Friday to Monday. So I won't be able to update then. Srry :( . But I'll write chapters and start the other stories. Yay! lol:) . Again, I love you guys! Bye:)**

** BlackBeauty613 (Rachel)**


End file.
